Future
by Mira G
Summary: This job was supposed to be easy -considering Lucy has been feeling bad for a few weeks now- it was supposed to be in, out, boom, done! But of course something had to go wrong. When Lucy wakes up at the hospital she finds out some very surprising news that will change her life. For better or for worse./Mostly about Lucy dealing with it,not so much romance. We'll see.
1. Chapter 1

**This job was supposed to be easy -considering Lucy has been feeling bad for a few weeks now- they were supposed to be in and out, boom done. But of course something had to happen or go wrong. When Lucy wakes up at the hospital she finds out some very surprising news that will change her life. For better or for worse.**

**Possible NaLu, not sure yet.*****

**Note that I am bad at explaining.*****

* * *

The job was only supposed to last a couple of days. The objective was to take down some mages in Oshibana Town that kept terrorizing the citizens. Since I wanted an easy task only me, Erza, and Wendy went. By the time we arrived by train the sun was a bit low so we decided to investigate a bit before going to the hotel. After asking around for a bit we deduced that the mages were located West of Oshibana. By the time we got to the hotel we were all exhausted from the days travel and investigation.

The second we entered the room I ran to the bathroom and spilled the contents of my stomach.

"Lucy?" I heard a knock on the door. "Are you alright?"

My response was not pretty. I heard the door open and felt cool hands moving my hair out of my face and another pair dabbing a towel on my forehead.

"It's been 2 weeks Lucy. _Two weeks._" I heard Erza say, "You have been feeling nauseous for a while now, maybe we should take you to a doctor."

Once I got my shit together I turned to look at her. "It's okay, I'm _fine_. We have to finish this job. If I'm still feeling bad when we're done then I'll go, but for now we finish the job"

Wendy and Erza stared at me for a moment then both nodded. "If that's what you want Lucy." Wendy told me, "But if you feel even a _bit_ sick tomorrow then we are leaving you here and finishing the job ourselves."

I wanted to say no but Wendy's face showed that she wouldn't take no for an answer. After considering her words I finally nodded. She looked at my face for a bit then nodded seeming satisfied.

"C'mon, let's get out of the bathroom Wendy can heal you." Said the Red haired mage, wrinkling her nose. "And it stinks."

"Sorry." I said sheepishly. "But really, what did you expect? For it to smell like rainbows and unicorns?"

She glared at me before walking out of the stinky bathroom. Wendy quickly followed. After having Wendy heal my nausea and cleaning myself up I returned to where Erza and Wendy were.

"Feeling better?" Wendy asked me.

"Yeah, I don't feel much nausea anymore." I responded.

"Good, now get to bed both of you," Erza said, "we are going to leave early tomorrow so we can finish this quickly and get back home."

* * *

**The next morning.**

We traveled West to where the mages were supposed to be located. I wasn't feeling bad anymore but I still wanted to finish this so we can get home. As we started getting closer to the location in the forest we noticed the amount of tracks on the ground.

'_Honestly, you'd think they would at least cover their tracks'_ I thought to myself. A little while later we found an old building cleverly concealed with the trees, if it were not for the tracks it would have taken us longer.

"Lucy, Wendy," We heard Erza whisper, "don't move. They're watching us."

"From where?" I asked.

"I believe it's 3 on the left behind the bushes, 4 on the right. in the trees." She told us. "So around 7. On my mark you two go to the left and I'll take the ones on the right."

"Alright, ready?" We both nodded. "Okay, three, two, one, GO!"

Wendy sent a blast of wind while I used my whip and called out Taurus. I could hear Erza fighting in the background. Both me and Taurus managed to take out two mages while Wendy took out the third. When we turned to check on Erza we saw three bodies piled at her feet.

"I thought you said there were four on the right Erza." Wendy said. "But I only see three."

"Huh, I thought so too." The scarlet haired mage said, "I could have sworn... But I didn't see anyone else around. Nor do I sense anyone else."

"But did you sense them before?"

"Yes, I sensed four people, these three and then another over by that tree over there." She pointed to a nearby oak tree. I walked toward the tree to see if I could find some tracks in the dirt. As I neared the tree I started feeling a bit faint and when I reached it I felt my feet go out under me.

* * *

When I opened my eyes I saw a white ceiling and a bright light. I sat up and looked around the room.

'_A hospital,_' I thought, '_I'm in a hospital. But why? Where's Wendy and Erza?_'

At that moment the people in question entered the room.

"Lucy!" They both yelled and ran to me. "You're awake!"

"Hey guys." I said, "Anyone want to tell me what's going on?"

"As it turned out," Wendy started, "there really _was_ a fourth person, but this mage had the power to conceal their presence. That's why Erza couldn't sense them anymore."

"And when you go close" Erza continued, "they cast a spell on you to put you to sleep so that they could get away."

"I see, and you guys brought me here." I concluded.

"Yup, we managed to catch the guy too." Wendy said happily, "The doctor should be here any second now to give us any news about your health."

"My health? I thought he just put me to sleep."

"He did but we figured since you've been feeling bad lately we should check to see what's wrong." At that moment the door opened and a woman with brown hair and hazel eyes wearing a white coat carrying a clipboard walked in.

"Hello my name is Doctor Lillian," She announced, "I see you have finally woken up, I am here to give you the results of your check-up." She looked at Lucy.

"Hi," I said, "Well... Is there a reason why I've been throwing up for weeks?"

"Ah yes, well, let me see here." She checked her clipboard. "Yes here it is, well Ms. Heartfilia, it seems that you are pregnant."

* * *

**Can I just say that this is my first fanfic, I was bored. So don't be an asshole please. If you don't like it or have a concern then by all means let me know. I know the summary was a big exaggerated but i suck at this stuff. And I know my method of writing and explaining isn't perfect but you work with what you got. Anyway thanks for reading. Review, favorite, do whatever your heart desires blah blah blah. **The first chapter was a bit short but that was just to test it out, to see if people like it or not. **If this goes well i'll continue with another chapter.**

**-Mira G. ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**This job was supposed to be easy -considering Lucy has been feeling bad for a few weeks now- they were supposed to be in and out, boom done. But of course something had to happen or go wrong. When Lucy wakes up at the hospital she finds out some very surprising news that will change her life. For better or for worse. **

****Note that I am bad at explaining.** **

* * *

**I decided to keep writing because... I don't know, I have nothing better to do. I live a sad life, I know. I mean I could go out and socialize with my non-existent friends but naahhh. That would just be wasting precious napping time. **

**I'm kinda making this story up as I go so don't judge me. People left nice reviews so that made me smile. :) I posted the first chapter a couple hours ago (I'm writing the beginning of ch.2 on the same day) so I'm probably going to post this chapter next week, hopefully I'll post it by Wednesday? I don't know, we'll see. Every time I post a new chapter I will give an estimate of when the next one will be up. **

**Keep in mind that I have homework and stuff to do. I got algebra 2 this year -.-' The teacher is so annoying, she is obsessed with highlighting. I hate her. And the rest of my classes are so-so, I mean I'm a loner in most of them because I suck at making friends, the only way I can make friends is by having someone I know introduce me. Sad, I know. Anyway why are you still reading this? **

* * *

_"Hello my name is Doctor Lillian," She announced, "I am here to give you the results of your check-up." She looked at Lucy._

_"Hi," I said, "Well... Is there a reason why I've been throwing up for weeks?"_

_"Ah yes, well, let me see here." She checked her clipboard. "Yes here it is, well Ms. Heartfilia, it seems that you are pregnant."_

* * *

The train was empty except for her, Wendy, and Erza. No one talked, no one made a sound, they just sat, each lost in their own thoughts.

'_well Ms. Heartfilia, it seems that you are pregnant.' ._

_'You are pregnant.'_ Those three words kept on repeating in my mind. After the Doctor left, Wendy and Erza looked at me, waiting for an explanation. But the truth is that I didn't have one. I mean you'd _think_ that I'd remember something like that but I can't.

The only possible time something like that could have happened was 2 weeks ago, the guild was having one of it's crazy parties. My memory is kinda fuzzy, probably because I was in a drinking with Cana and Natsu, I didn't want to but Cana somehow convinced me. Actually, more like forced me.

***Flashbaaacckkk* **

_I was sitting at the bar as usual, watching everyone drink and dance and pretty much go crazy. I was happily enjoying my smoothie when I heard someone call my name._

_"Hey Lucy!" I turned to see who it was and saw Cana waving me to her. "Come here will ya?"_

_"What's up?" I asked nearing her._

_"Drink with us!" She said, when I looked next to her to see who else she was talking about I saw a grinning Natsu, it was obvious he already had a couple fire whiskeys._

_"Um, no thanks Cana," I told her. "I think I'm just going to just stick to my smoothie, maybe some other time."_

_"Come on Lucy, lighten up," She said. "it'll be fun." She said. (see what I did there :D)_

_"Cana-"_

_"You, me, and fire breath over here. We can have a drinking contest!" She yelled. "Or are you too much of a wimp?"_

_"It's not that I'm a wimp-"_

_"Good here ya go." She said, shoving a drink in my hand. "Now drink before I use my cards on you."_

_I looked at her to decline but she was glaring at me in a way that said she wouldn't take no for an answer. Finally I sighed 'What the heck,' I thought, 'just one drink'. Yeah that one drink ended up multiplying until I was completely drunk._

***Flashback end* **

I don't really remember much after that. Only bits and pieces, I remember going up to Mirajane and then walking on the streets with someone on my way home. But I don't remember who.

'_Maybe Mirajane knows_,' I thought, '_as soon as we get back I'll ask her_.'

"So Lucy..." I looked up to see a red faced Erza. "Any idea who the father is?"

I sighed, "Your guess is as good as mine." I blushed. "I mean, last I knew I was a virgin but surprise, looks like that train has left the station."

"But," An even redder Wendy said, "Then when...?"

"The only time I can think of is 2 weeks ago when the guild had that party." I told them. "I remember getting drunk because of Cana, and then talking to Mira and walking home with someone. But that's it."

"Do you remember who you went home with?" Asked Erza.

"No, not really, I want to ask Mira when we get back." I told them. "I think I left after talking to her, maybe she saw who I was with."

"Maybe..." Wendy said. "So are you going to tell everyone?"

"Oh hell no." I said quickly, "Do _not_ tell anyone. At _all_. Okay? Please?"

"But Lucy," she said, "in a couple months you're going to start showing. You can't hide it forever."

"I know, I know." I sighed. '_Damn it, why does this have to happen to me? Out of all people?'_

"But for now, keep it quiet, Let me figure it out, see what I'm going to do." After a bit of convincing they both finally agreed. '_If I'm two weeks in, and you don't start showing 'till around maybe three months? Then I should have around 2 and a half months._' I thought to myself. '_This is going to be interesting._'

* * *

We finally arrived at the Magnolia train station. As we were getting off the train that was when I realized, that was when it hit me that I was pregnant, that I had something- no, someone growing inside me. I touched my stomach, I didn't want to have a baby at such a young age but, at the same time I couldn't bring myself to think about giving it up.

"Lucy...?" I looked up to see both Erza and Wendy looking at me with sad smiles. "It'll be alright." said Wendy.

"We're going to be here with you all the way. You won't be alone."

Erza nodded. "And when we find out who the guy is I'll make sure to kill him." She stated deadpanned.

My eyes started tearing up and I gave them both a watery smile. I was so happy to have friends like them, even if they do go overboard from time to time.

"Okay," I said nodding my head, "okay, let's go find Mira."

* * *

**At the guild.**

"Master?" Mirajane asked, "Are you sure you'll be alright without me here?"

"Yes my child." Master Makarov replied. "I think I can handle a couple brats on my own."

"I don't doubt that you can handle a couple of people," Mira said, "but this is an entire guild we're talking about. I can send someone else to go instead of me."

"Nonsense, I chose you for a reason. If I wanted someone else to go instead then I would have asked them, but I asked you my child."

"Alright, if you're sure. But if you have any trouble contact me immediately, alright?"

"Yes, yes, now go." Master pushed Mirajane towards the doors. "Have a safe trip and be back soon."

"Alright, remember to lock the guild once everyone leaves." Mira said quickly as Makarov was pushing her out. "And make sure Natsu and Gray don't start another fight. And-"

"Goodbye, have a safe trip." Makarov interrupted. "See you soon." And with that he closed the doors leaving Mirajane outside.

"Geez, I have been running this guild for half a century." Makarov mumbled to himself. "You'd think I'd be able to-"

"Heads up!" Makarov turned in time to see a table flying straight towards him. Fortunately because he was short the table flew straight over him but only by a couple inches.

Makarov sighed, "This is going to be a long week." And then a chair knocked him out.

* * *

After we got off the train we decided to go back to my apartment so we could freshen up and eat, then afterwards we'd go to the guild to find Mira.

As I was taking a shower I started to wonder who it could have been that I went home with. It was most likely someone from the guild, and none of the guys have been acting weird towards me so they were probably drunk too.

Freed? Doubt it. Elfman? Yeah, no. Bickslow? Over my dead body. Max? Jet? Warren? Ugh, just the thought of who it could be is driving me crazy.

By the time I got out of the shower Erza and Wendy were waiting for me so we could go to the guild.

"You ready?" Wendy asked me.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

We were standing at the doors of the guild, Erza and Wendy could tell I was stalling. I wanted to know who it was but I was also scared. What would happen? I don't expect the father to take responsibility or anything. Heck I don't even know how I would tell him.

"Lucy." Erza said, interrupting my thoughts. "Stop stalling, we have to find out sooner or later."

"She's right Lucy," Wendy agreed with her. "We might as well find out now and get it over with."

I nodded. "Alright, you're right. I can do this." I mustered up as much courage as I could and said, "Okay, I'm ready, let's go."

**... **

"Lucy."

"Yeah?"

"You have to open the doors." Wendy said.

"Mhmm."

"You haven't moved."

"I know."

Erza rolled her eyes and pushed the doors open. What we saw was complete chaos. Chairs, tables, and the occasional guild member were flying everywhere. No one even noticed that we had arrived. After a couple of seconds Erza started yelling.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

The whole guild immediately froze except for one person.

"Why did everyone stop? I'm not done with you Ice boy!" A voice yelled. I sighed knowing exactly who it was.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL." Erza yelled. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?'

At the sound of Erza's voice he stopped and gave a nervous smile. "Oh, uh, hi Erza. Welcome back?"

"Where is Mirajane?" She asked. When no one answered she started yelling again. "_WHERE IS MIRAJANE_?"

"She's not here." Someone yelled.

"What do you mean she's not here?" I asked.

"Master sent her on a mission." Someone else said. "Said she'd be back in a week."

"What?!" '_Great, just great. Now I have to wait a week to find out._'

"Where's the master?" Wendy asked them.

"He got knocked out by a chair," Someone said, "we put him in the infirmary." At that Wendy ran to the infirmary so she could heal him. I quickly followed as Erza started lecturing the entire guild.

When we reached the infirmary we saw that master had a big bump on his forehead where the chair had hit him. As Wendy started to heal him the bump slowly started to shrink.

"Luckily he doesn't have a concussion." She said, "He should be just fine." After a few minutes Master opened his eyes.

"Master?" I asked. "Are you alright? What happened? Where's Mira?"

"What?" He asked. "Mira? I sent her to Era." He sat up on the bed and touched his head.

"I healed you up as best as I could." Wendy told him. "It should only be a dull throbbing right now."

"Yes I feel it." He said wincing.

"Why did you sent Mira to Era?" I asked.

"I needed her to collect some important files from the council in Era. Then after that to Cedar Town."

"And how long will that take her?"

"Normally, about a couple of days," Master told me. "but I told her to take her time so maybe in about a week or less."

"Don't worry Lucy." Wendy told me. "Knowing Mira she'd want to return as soon as possible."

"I hope you're right."

"Did you need her for something?" Master asked.

"We needed to ask her about some stuff but It'll have to wait 'till she's back." I told him. "When did Mira leave?"

"This morning."

I sighed. '_Things just keep getting better and better.'_

* * *

**So yeah. That was Chapter 2. Don't judge I'm not creative. I am going to keep the father a surprise so until it is reveiled, -revieled? Whatever I can't spell. Waiit, it's revealed. Ha I'm stupid- Okay, so until he is revealed I will not tag him in the description. I hope this answers your question to whoever asked me in the reviews. Aaaaand yeah, im hungry. And I'm sick. And I'm moody. Fun. Anyway. I will try to post Chapter 3 next week. I gunna try to post 1 chapter every week around Tuesday or Wednesday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This job was supposed to be easy -considering Lucy has been feeling bad for a few weeks now- they were supposed to be in and out, boom done. But of course something had to happen or go wrong. When Lucy wakes up at the hospital she finds out some very surprising news that will change her life. For better or for worse. **

****Note that I am bad at explaining.****

* * *

**Hellooo there. How is everyone's school year going so far? Because mine is shit. I hate it. I have so much stuff to do and I hate half of my teachers. And my PE classes ugh. I live in Florida, The 'Sunshine State' yeah it sucks, the heat is horrible and the humidity is even wose. I have it for the last period of the day on my A days. So I get it when the sun is at it's highest. Yeah kill me. Anyway this is chapter 3? Yeah chapter 3, enjoy. Review, favorite, follow, knock yourself out.**

* * *

_"Don't worry Lucy." Wendy told me. "Knowing Mira she'd want to return as soon as possible." _

_"I hope you're right." _

_"Did you need her for something?" Master asked. _

_"We needed to ask her about some stuff but It'll have to wait 'till she's back." I told him. "When did Mira leave?" _

_"This morning." _

_I sighed. 'Things just keep getting better and better.'_

* * *

It's been 5 days since Mira left and my patience is wearing thin. Natsu and Gray are fighting every day, Wendy and Erza are fussing over me and Master is getting suspicious. Not my idea of fun.

I was tired, confused and kind of angry. I never noticed it before but my eating habits have changed. Normally I would never snack or anything but now I've been eating more. I've also been sleeping in more but ever since I came back from that mission I've made it a priority to wake up early every morning, I've been going to the guild, waiting, hoping that the takeover mage would be there but so far no luck.

The suspense is killing me, it feels like I'm in one of my books where the main character is trying to find out the identity of the killer, or in this case, the father.

_'Speaking of books...'_ I looked across the guild from my usual seat at the bar, I haven't really talked to Levy lately. It's been killing me not being able to tell her, she's my best friend, we tell each other everything, but not this. I want to wait before I tell her, but I doubt she'll have to wait long considering the looks Gajeel has been giving me ever since he returned from his mission.

Wendy told me a couple days ago that I smelled different, she noticed it before but ignored it thinking it was her nose acting up. But Gajeel is older and more experienced, he probably already knows the reason my scent has changed.

Natsu noticed the change too, he came up to me the other day asking me if I was wearing a different perfume. I doubt I'll have any trouble with him since he is the most dense person I've ever met but it still worries me.

_'If they find out then I am totally screwed.'_ I was thinking about how to tell Levy when I heard the guild doors open. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice who it was until I heard Wendy and Erza calling me.

"She's back!" I heard Wendy yell. When I turned I saw Wendy and Erza coming towards me.

"Who's back?" I asked.

"Mirajane has returned." Erza said.

"_What?_ Really? Where?" I looked across the guild trying to find the takeover mage.

"She just went into masters office."

"Okay, when she gets out tell her to come to my home," I told them. "I don't want anyone overhearing our conversation."

"Do you want us to come too?" Erza asked me.

I thought about it for a second then nodded. "Yeah, I'll have to tell you guys anyway so sure."

"Alright we'll meet you there."

With that I left the guild and made my way home. When I saw my building I quickened my pace, I wasn't paying attention so I didn't notice someone was blocking the stairs until I bumped into them. I was about to fall when a hand grabbed my shoulder to steady me. When I looked up to apologize I saw the last person I would have expected.

"Bunny girl," Gajeel said. "It's time we had a talk."

* * *

'_Why was he here?'_ It was obvious that he wasn't going to leave so I nodded and moved to opened the door to my apartment.

'_Crap he knows doesnt he? Shit, out of all times he had to come now?' _

_'No, maybe he doesn't know, maybe he wants to talk about Levy or something?.' _I thought desperately.

I unlocked the door and let him in. He entered and sat down on the couch, didn't say anything, just stared at me. After a good 10 minutes of awkward silence I cleared my throat.

"So..." I started.

"So." Was his reply.

**...**

"Well," I said. "you wanted to talk...?"

He smirked. "Yes, I did."

"...About?"

His smirk grew into a full blown smile. "No need to play dumb, you know exactly what I want to talk about."

I shifted in my seat. "No, i'm afraid I don't."

He looked at me for a few seconds then humphed. "Sure you don't."

After another moment of uncomfortable silence I sighed. "Please Gajeel, I don't have time for this. Just spit it out."

He smirked. "... So... when is the baby due?"

... _'Crap.'_

* * *

**Meanwhile at the guild.**

Erza and Wendy were waiting for Mira to finish talking with the Master.

"It has been over 15 minutes what could possibly be taking so long?" Erza asked.

"She was getting important files from Era, they probably have to discuss that if it's so important." Wendy tried to calm her down.

"Lucy is waiting," Erza was getting impatient. "we have to find out who the male that went with Lucy is so I can strangle him."

Wendy gulped. "There will be plenty of time for that later," She squeaked. "besides, Mira might not know who Lucy left with."

Erza stopped pacing. "That's true." Then she resumed her pacing. "But there is still a chance."

"Erza-"

"Oi!" They heard someone yell. "What's going on?"

They turned and saw Natsu and Gray heading towards them.

"Yeah," Natsu agreed. "why are you so anxious Erza?"

Wendy and Erza looked at each other, both not knowing what to say.

"We are, uh." Wendy started. "Waiting for Mirajane."

"What do you need her for? You guys planning on taking a job or somethin?" Gray asked the two.

"We have some business to discuss with her, that's all." Wendy nodded, agreeing with Erza.

"What kind of business?" Natsu asked. Both Natsu and Gray have been watching the three ever since they came back. The way Lucy always watches the doors, Erza and Wendy's reaction when Mira came back and the way they were acting right now. They were getting really suspicious by their actions and wanted to know what was going on.

Erza and Wendy didn't know if they should tell the two. Lucy didn't want it to become public knowledge, but what if Natsu or Gray knew who the man that left with Lucy was?

After a moment of hesitation Erza made a split decision to ask the two.

"Do you guys by any chance remember the party a couple weeks ago?" Wendy's eyes widened in disbelief. She started shaking her head at the re-quip mage.

"Erza what-" Erza raised her hand to silence the young dragon slayer.

"Someone took Lucy home that night and she wanted to know who in order to thank them." Wendy's mouth opened in a 'oh' motion seeing where she was going with this.

"That's right." Wendy said. "Do you guys by any chance know who it was?"

Natsu didn't question the explanation, -being dense as he was- and walked out the guild mumbling something about Lucy.

Gray however wasn't so accepting of the story. He felt there was more the two female mages weren't telling them.

"Yeah I know who it was." Gray stated, crossing his arms. "But there's something else isn't there?"

The two female mages were surprised that Gray knew who it was but didn't know how much they should tell him. After a moment they both shook their heads.

"Not really, Lucy just wants to thank them for bringing her home safely." Wendy smiled at Gray doing her best to look convincing.

"So," The red haired mage began, trying to act nonchalant. "Who was it?"

* * *

I didn't know how to respond to Gajeel. He was staring at me waiting for me to say something. I wanted to deny it but I knew it would be pointless. After a really short 5 minutes I finally sighed.

"There's no point in denying it is there?" I asked myself tiredly.

"Nope." He responded.

"I figured you would know, Wendy told me I smelled different."

"The kid was right. When I returned I noticed your scent changed, it was a subtle change but I still noticed. So I narrowed it down and came with this conclusion. Bunny girl got knocked up." He smirked.

My eyes narrowed at his choice of words. "Have you told anyone? Levy?" I asked, scared of the answer.

"Nah, figured you'd tell Shrimp yourself."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you for not telling her. Now the only problem is that I don't know how."

"Aren't you two all buddy-buddy? Shouldn't be too tough, even for you."

I grimaced at that. "Yeah it should be super easy." I said sarcastically. "Hey Levy, guess what? I'm pregnant" I snorted. "She'd probably have a heart attack."

"You never know, that bookworm is stronger than you think."

"That's true but I think i'll wait until I find out who the father is."

At that he started laughing. Once he managed to calm down a bit he asked in between laughs. "How many... poor souls... did you... did you sleep with?" The big oaf was wiping tears from his eyes.

I threw the nearest thing at him which happened to be a metal paperweight but he just caught it and started munching on it.

"Only the one, asshole." I glared at him. "And what do you mean _poor souls_?!"

"Wait, but then how do you not know who this son of a bitch is?"

I hung my head, embarrassed. "You weren't there, but two weeks ago we had another party at the guild. Cana got me to drink with her and Natsu, after that I don't remember much. I know I talked to Mira and then left soon after with someone. The thing is I don't remember who."

Gajeel looked deep in thought. His elbows were on his knees and his chin in his left hand while his right was across his lap touching his left knee. "You said this was two weeks ago?"

"I think it's more like three now actually."

"Their scent should still be here, very faintly but here."

My eyes widened. "Do you smell anything?" I asked. "Go to my room maybe you can smell them!" I stood up pulling him out of his chair.

"I'm going, don't get your panties in a bunch." Then he stopped. "Oh wait." And gave me a knowing smirk.

If I didn't need him I would have kicked him out of my house. "Keep. Walking." I said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

As we entered my bedroom Gajeel immediately started sniffing around. His nose wrinkled once he got closer to my bed.

"It reeks of you and salamander." He said disgusted.

"Well duh," I rolled my eyes. "That's _my_ bed, and Natsu tends to sneak in and nap every once in a while."

"That's not all," He sniffed a bit more. "I smell someone else too."

"What do you smell?" I asked. "Or more like _who_ do you smell?"

"It smells like... water, kind of. Or something like ice. I've smelled this before."

"Water?" My eyebrows drew together. "_Ice?_"

"Yeah, it's faint so I can't exactly describe it. But I think I know who it is." He turned to look at me.

"Who?"

* * *

**AAND Back to Erza And Wendy.**

"So," The red haired mage began. "Who was it?"

"It was me." Grey responded. "Mira asked me to take Lucy home and make sure she got there safely."

"... Wendy," Erza said slowly. "it looks like we wont be needing Mirajane anymore."

* * *

**Bringin it back to Lucy.**

"Who?" I asked.

"Your friend that always walks around naked," Gajeel informed me. "Gray Fullbuster, I think he might be the father of your kid."

_What they didn't know, was that a certain fire mage was outside Lucy's window and heard everything they just said._

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHA! Is Gray the father? Is this going to be a GraLu fanfic? All will be reveiled, revieled, DAMMIT I STILL CAN'T SPELL THAT STUPID WORD. Revealed, okay. All will be revealed next chapter. Maybe. I don't know yet. We'll see. I made this one longer. And by longer i mean like 50 words. I tried. Anyway, leave suggestions and if I like them then i'll try to include them in the story._ The next chapter will probably be posted in a week or two._ I have a French exam this week so I gotta study, and I have my Art homework. And my Algebra homework, blah blah blah. So much stuff but I will try to post it by the 27th _the latest._ So yeah. Deuces.**

**Mira G. ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**This job was supposed to be easy -considering Lucy has been feeling bad for a few weeks now- they were supposed to be in and out, boom done. But of course something had to happen or go wrong. When Lucy wakes up at the hospital she finds out some very surprising news that will change her life. For better or for worse.**

****Note that I am bad at explaining.****

* * *

**Bonjour, comment allez vous? I don't know, pretty sure i'm going to fail that french exam. For those of you that have Algebra 2, a moment of silence please. Now let's take a minute to cry together. Okaay, now that that's over with. I am beginning chapter 4 right now, its tuesday? Yeah, it's tuesday night right now and hopefully this will be up by next tuesday. Let me know what you thought about this chapter and any suggestions you might have. I am all ears. Making this up as I go, don't judge.**

* * *

_"Who?" I asked._

_"Your friend that always walks around naked," Gajeel informed me. "Gray Fullbuster, I think he might be the father of your kid."_

_What they didn't know, was that a certain fire mage was outside Lucy's window and heard everything they just said._

* * *

I felt like my eyes were about to pop out of my head. I stood there staring at Gajeel wondering if I heard him right.

"Are you sure? I mean, _Gray?_" My brain was trying to process this.

"Yup," Gajeel nodded. "definitely his scent, faint but there." His eyebrows drew together. "Although, I smell him more in the room than I do on your actual bed... weird." He mumbled that last part.

"What does that mean?"

"Not sure. Could be nothing,"He was rubbing his chin deep in thought. "or it could be something completely different than what we thought."

* * *

"... Wendy," Erza said slowly. "it looks like we wont be needing Mirajane anymore."

"Erza..." Wendy said, knowing exactly what the re-quip mage was about to do.

"Do not interfere." Erza was cracking her knuckles and her neck loudly. "Stand back Wendy."

"No, Erza don't-" Erza shot Wendy a menacing glare. Wendy gulped and nodded her head.

Wendy moved away from the two but stayed close enough to heal at a moments notice.

During this exchange Gray was staring at the two with a confused expression. He didn't understand what was going on, or why they were so upset. The one thing he did understand though, was that Erza was getting ready to kill someone, and he had a feeling that someone was him.

"Wendy," Gray asked slowly. "what is going on?"

Sadly, this just made Erza angrier. She turned her glare to the now naked ice mage.

"First of all, put on some clothes." Erza said. Gray mumbled an 'oh shit' and started putting on some pants.

"Second, how dare you. How dare you not know what you did." The whole guild got quiet.

Gray put his hands up in a 'wait' motion. "Look, whatever it is i'm sorry, but I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"You know _exactly_ what you did." Even though she wasn't screaming her low angry voice was ten times scarier.

"Erza." Wendy said quietly. "Maybe we should take this somewhere else." She was wringing her hands together. "Lucy doesn't want anyone to know yet remember?"

After a couple of seconds Erza nodded. "Yes, you're right." She grabbed Gray by the ear and started pulling him towards the guild doors. "Let's take this outside shall we?"

As Erza, Wendy and a struggling Gray were nearing a door they suddenly felt an immense heat and an angry shout.

"GRAAY!" The guild doors burst open and an angry flaming Natsu was breathing heavily. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

Erza and Wendy looked at each other and were thinking the same thing. '_Crap, he knows._'

* * *

After a while of thinking and waiting in my home for Mira we decided to make our way to the guild, I was too anxious to wait at my home any longer. I had to ask Gray as well, I just couldn't imagine me and Gray, he's always been more of a brother figure to me. As we neared the guild we could hear the sounds of fighting and furniture breaking.

I sighed and shook my head. '_Surprise, surprise, everyone's fighting.'_

"Why do they _always_ find the need to start fighting? Honestly." I muttered.

"Uhh, bunny girl, I don't think this is any regular fight." My eyebrows drew together and I looked at him wondering what he was talking about. Before he had a chance to explain we reached the guild entrance. He opened the doors slowly and what we saw was complete mayhem.

Most of the guild was on fire. Some of our fellow guild mates were on the ground and severely wounded with Wendy trying to heal them. Others were trying to put out the fire with buckets of water. My first thought was that someone had attacked the guild. As I reached for my keys a hand stopped me.

Gajeel shook his head at me and said. "No need." He looked towards the back of the guild and pointed. When I turned to see what he was pointing at my eyes widened. There near the bar was a deranged Natsu holding a beat up Gray and Erza was trying to break them up.

Natsu was screaming something at Gray, and as me and Gajeel got closer we were able to hear what he was saying.

"-do to her!" He started shaking Gray. "Why?! When?"

Poor Gray looked so confused as to what was going on. He had blood on the corner of his mouth, and his clothes and several areas on his body were burned. Natsu was _really _pissed but I didn't know why. He never acts like this without good reason. And what did he mean by _her_?

"Let me go already!" Gray yelled shoving Natsu off of him. "And what are you talking about you psycho?"

"NATSU _LET GO OF HIM_!" Erza was having a hard time trying to peel Natsu off of Gray.

"You know exactly what i'm talking about you piece of-"

"No I fucking don't" Now Gray was getting pissed. Both of them were getting up close and personal with each other. I knew that if we didn't stop this now then things were about to get a lot worse.

"Natsu! Gray!" I yelled trying to get their attention. "_What is going on here?_" The idiots didn't hear me. Erza shot me a quick look and started shaking her head at me. I turned to Gajeel but there was no need because he was already on his way to them. When he was within touching distance he slammed his fists against their heads, knocking them to the floor.

"You two are going to end up tearing this guild apart," He looked around. "even more." He crouched, leaning his right elbow on his right knee.

"Now, I think bunny girl over there just asked a question." He gestured to me. "What the fuck are you two fighting over this time?"

Gray rubbed his head where Gajeel hit him and shot him a dirty look. Natsu was pinned underneath Gajeel's foot and was struggling to get up.

"Flame brain over here came into the guild screaming like a maniac." Gray said. "Then he started throwing punches left and right."

"Why were you angry Natsu?" I asked. When I spoke Natsu looked up at me and shot an angry look to Gray.

"Because of what he did you Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

'_What the what?_' I was beyond confused. Last I checked the only thing Gray did to me was scar me with his nudity and that was for _everyone _so why...?

Erza ran to my side and started pulling me away. "Lucy." She whispered. "I think you should go. _Now._"

"Wait what? Why?"

"He knows," She looked me in the eye. "Natsu knows."

My eyes widened. "How the hell did Natsu find out?"

"I have no idea." She was shaking her head. "But what I do know is that Gray was the one who took you home."

"Yea we know." She stopped and looked at me.

"_We_?"

"I mean me and Gajeel. He can smell the difference so he went to my house today and confronted me about it."

"But how did you guys know it was Gray?"

"Gajeel smelled his scent in my room. It was faint but it was there. But-"

There was a loud crash. We both turned and saw that Gajeel was thrown to the other side of the guild. Natsu and Gray were battling it out again. '_Why was Natsu so mad?_'_  
_

I ran towards them with Loki's key in hand.

"Lucy wait!" Erza ran after me.

"Open! Gate of the Lion." I held out my key. "Leo!"

Loki appeared wearing his usual suit and sunglasses. After a brief look at Natsu and Gray's situation he nodded his head at me. As he was about to interfere a hand grabbed his collar and pulled him back.

"What the-"

"How about you let me take care of him." Gajeel was cracking his knuckles and glaring at Natsu. "You can take care of your buddy over there." He motioned to Gray with his chin. Loki looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

I shrugged. "I don't care just don't trash the guild even more."

Gajeel grabbed Natsu by the collar and slammed him to the ground. While Loki sent a Regulus impact towards Gray. As the four of them fought it out I turned to see Erza eating a Strawberry cheesecake.

"Really?" I asked her, shaking my head. "And where did Mira go?"

Erza swallowed the mouthful of cake and said, "Something important came up in the middle of their fight." She nodded towards the guys. "And they had to leave, but they told me to make sure the building is still standing."

"And yet your here. Eating a cake."

Erza shrugged, "Those two over there are already fighting them, why waste my energy when they can get the job done."

I opened my mouth to respond but just closed it right after. '_She has a point._' Wendy was running with Levy, healing people and taking them to the infirmary. Elfman and his sister Lisanna were putting out fires that Natsu started while everyone else was picking up all the fallen furniture.

When I looked back to the four that were fighting I saw that Gajeel was holding an unconscious Natsu by the back of his shirt and Loki and Gray were just watching him.

"So..." I started. "Anyone care to explain _ex__actly _what happened?"

Gray held his hands up in a 'it wasn't me' gesture and said, "This guy over here just came in yelling asking what I did to you." He had a confused expression and scratched the back of his head. "Truth be told, I kinda wanna know what's goin on too."

I turned to Erza. "Gray doesn't know?" I whispered, I've been trying to keep my face expressionless the entire time I've been here, not wanting anyone to get suspicious.

Erza just shook her head. "All he told us was that he took you home, he never, uh," She was blushing now. "he didn't mention you two doing anything after." She coughed.

After a moments hesitation I nodded for them all to follow me and lead them to an empty room in the back of the guild. I closed the door and took a deep breath. '_This is going to be an interesting conversation._'

* * *

The room had a couch in the back - which Gajeel threw Natsu on- and several armchairs in the center. Erza - still equipped with her cake- sat in one and looked at me with worried eyes. As I was about to address Gray there was a timid knock on the door. I frowned and moved to open it.

There stood Wendy with a shy expression. "I saw you all come here and figured I should be here as well," She spoke quickly. "I healed everyone as best as I could so you don't have to worry about that, unless you don't want me to-" I stopped her with a raised hand.

"Don't worry, you can come in." I gave her a small smile. "You should know anyway so this saves me having to explain." She smiled and walked in. She sat next to Erza and I closed the door again.

Everyone here knew what was going on except for Gray, even Loki knew as did all my other spirits. Aquarius, being the bitch that she was started laughing when she found out, she eventually wished me luck after a while but she was still mean. But for the most part everyone else was supportive.

I turned to Gray, "Gray," I started, "take a seat."

His eyebrows shot up and I could tell that warning signals were going in his head but he took a seat anyway.

I sat in the chair opposite him and pursed my lips. It took me a good minute to get enough courage to start talking.

"About a week ago," I said. "I found out... that I was pregnant."

His eyebrows shot up even further on his face. After processing what I just said he nodded.

"Okay," He said slowly and nodded his head. "Not what I was expecting."

"I'm about 3 weeks along." I said slowly, seeing if he knew where I was going.

His eyebrows drew together. "Uh-huh. But what does that have to do with flame brain over there attacking me?"

"Well..."

"He found out about her pregnancy." Erza said. "Didn't take it very well."

Gray's expression didn't change. "That still doesn't answer my question. Why attack _me_?"

After a minute of silence Gajeel spoke up. "Cuz you might be the baby daddy." He said with a smirk.

"Thank you, Gajeel." I said bitterly.

Gray was looking at all of us, checking to see if we were serious. "Say what?!"

We didn't respond, just looked at him. He turned to me and started shaking his head. "Look Lucy, I love you, I do, but as a sister."

"And I, you. As a brother." I responded.

"But how am _I_ the father?"

I looked at everyone else, seeing if they wanted to explain but everyone just looked in a different direction, even Gajeel turned his head and started whistling. Traitors.

I sighed and my shoulders slumped. "Well, you see." I started. "Do you remember a couple weeks ago when the guild had a party?"

He nodded.

I explained what happened, me drinking and talking with Mirajane and then going home with someone.

"And that someone was you wasn't it?" Erza asked.

"Well, yeah." He admitted. "Mira asked me to make sure you got home safely."

"Yeah, you made sure alright." Gajeel mumbled.

"I don't remember much of that night." I told him. "That was probably the night I got pregnant."

"Okay, that's all fine and dandy, but I didn't," He coughed. "I didn't, uh, sleep with you or anything."

We all had the same expression, confusion. Except for Gajeel, he just looked deep in thought.

"... Come again?" I asked.

He shook his head rapidly. "I took you home, yeah, and I entered your house but all I did was put you to bed." He looked me in the eye. "That's _it_."

I groaned then threw myself so that my back was fully supported by the chair. "Great, _great_, so then who the fuck is the goddamn father?!" I threw my hands into the air.

... No one spoke, we were all thinking, lost in thought.

"You know," The iron dragon slayer broke the silence. "There was only one other scent in your house besides you guys. And the smell was _definitely _on your bed."

We all waited for him to continue but he stayed silent.

"_WELL?_" Erza screamed at him. "_CARE TO ENLIGHTEN US OR DO WE HAVE TO GUESS?_"

"Oh shit, right." He coughed in his hand. "The _only_ other smell in your house was his." He pointed to the couch.

"Natsu's."

* * *

**PLOT TWIST.** **I'm**** so sorry! I had so much shit to do for school - still have so much shit - and I never really had time. I had kind of a brain fart, I knew what I wanted to write but I didn't exactly know how to. My brain wasn't working, so if some parts don't make sense, that's why. And it's pretty late and i'm too lazy to proof read it right now so tell me if there are any errors and i'll fix it. The next chapter will be posted a week and a half, to two weeks from now. I'll try to make the next chapter soon and post it, promise. BTW the french test was easy and for once I think I did good on a test. Can't say the same for my Algebra 2 test though. :/ Anyway, i'll try to hurry up with Chapter 5.**

**Deuces.**

**~Mira G. **


	5. Chapter 5

**This job was supposed to be easy -considering Lucy has been feeling bad for a few weeks now- they were supposed to be in and out, boom done. But of course something had to happen or go wrong. When Lucy wakes up at the hospital she finds out some very surprising news that will change her life. For better or for worse.**

* * *

**I did it. _*Cue cheers* _The long awaited chapter 5 has arrived. and it only took my like what? 3? 4 months? I know I said I would continue some other time pero meh. Might as well. Any errors please feel free to contact me and if i'm not lazy then i'll change it. :)**

* * *

_"You know," The iron dragon slayer broke the silence. "There was only one other scent in your house besides you guys. And the smell was definitely on your bed."_

_We all waited for him to continue but he stayed silent._

_"WELL?" Erza screamed at him. "CARE TO ENLIGHTEN US OR DO WE HAVE TO GUESS?"_

_"Oh shit, right." He coughed in his hand. "The only other smell in your house was his." He pointed to the couch._

_"Natsu's."_

* * *

I think I lost my eyebrows somewhere in my hair. Everyone else too. We look like owls. Eyes wide, unblinking. We were all in shock. Natsu? _This guy might be the father of my unborn child?_ I mean, seriously.

"Say what?" I asked.

"That's the only other smell." Gajeel repeated.

"...And I thought it was bad when Gray was the supposed father." I murmured.

Gray heard that and shot me a look. "Oi! What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Erza said with forced calmness, smoothing out her skirt. "that this just got from bad, to worse."

And I couldn't agree more.

* * *

It's been a couple of days since that incident and none of us have told Natsu. We didn't know how or when or _if_ we should tell him. Because frankly, Natsu was a child himself, it would just be a child raising another child. We still were not sure whether he was the father or not but it was a possibility. I'll admit that I have a small crush on Natsu, I've never said it aloud but everyone probably knows anyway. It's Fairy Tail, we all know each other and can read each other like a book. But to have a _child_ that was _his_? Definitely not what I was aiming for.

Unless Natsu can get his shit together and start acting his age then I don't know how i'd be able to do this with him. But I don't know if I could be a single mother either. Raising the kid on my own? Not what I want. Of course my friends would be there to help me but still. But right now, the main focus is finding out whether Natsu was the dad or not.

And we have no idea how.

I have been keeping my calm facade lately - even though i'm freaking out inside - and so far no one has noticed any change. Except for Levy, she asks me if i'm alright all the time and i always respond with a smile and a nod but in reality all I want to do is tell her what's going on. The only people who know are Gajeel, Erza, Wendy, and Gray, plus all of my spirits. I wanted to include her too but everyone thought it was best if only a handful knew.

Erza, Wendy, and I have been talking about my plans in the future, for when I start showing. So far i'm about 3 or 4 weeks along and I probably won't show for a while. We've talked about leaving when I start showing and pretending that we were on a long mission. So far that is the only option we have, we could always tell the guild what's going on and hope they accept it but I can't do that unless I knew who the father was, not like I can't but won't.

So we need to find out if Natsu is the for sure father as soon as possible, but we can't just ask him. I doubt he knows since he was really drunk that night, and if he knew then why hasn't he said anything?

'_Ugh, this is so frustrating!_' I thought to myself. '_I have more questions than answers and so far none of them are even_ close_ to being answered._'

* * *

I've been walking around town for the past hour with Erza, she wanted to buy some new weapons and I tagged along incase the stores had any keys for sale. But so far none have had any. Erza though bought a new sword, axe, and some kind of medieval weapon thing with a handle and a chain at the end of it which has a large iron ball of spikes. She says it's called a 'Flail' and that it's for her collection but all I see is a new way to torture someone. About 2 hours -and an arsenal of new weapons for Erza's "collection"- later we were ready to go back to the guild.

We were nearing the entrance when we heard shouting. But it wasn't the usual shouting of the whole guild fighting, it was a lone female voice and she was upset. We entered the guild to see it empty save for Levy and Gajeel.

_That's weird... There's no one here._

When they heard the doors bang open they both turned to see who it was. When they realized it us Levy backed away and started walking towards the rooms behind the bar. I gave Erza her things and followed after her giving Gajeel a confused look, he shook his head at me.

"You might not want to do that bunny girl." But I was already entering the room.

Levy was sitting on one of the armchairs facing the chimney with her back to me. Her arms were crossed and her shoulder were hunched.

"Levy...?" I asked. "Are you alright? What's going on?"

She snorted. "Why should I tell you?"

_Okaaay, something is definitely_ _wrong_.

"Levy please," I approached her. "i'm your friend and I wan't to know what's making you act like this."

She turned her head slowly and gave me a glare. "Are you serious?!"

"Of course I am!" My eyes were wide with disbelief. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because friends are there to help one another." She wasn't looking at me. "They confide in each other and don't hide things."

I put on a blank face. I knew what she was talking about, she knows i'm hiding something and she is not happy.

"Levy."

"_What."_

"I'm sorry." Her eyebrows went up. She wasn't expecting an apology.

"Lu, what is going on?" Levy's shoulders slumped, she sounded tired and hurt and overall upset.

"What is so bad that you can't tell me?"

I mulled over the ideas of telling her. I mean what was 1 more person? I should have just told her from the start.

"Give me a sec." And i walked out of the room. As I expected Erza was still here but Gajeel was nowhere in sight.

She immediately got up. "What happened?"

"She knows somethings up." I said. "She's upset that i'm hiding something."

Erza's eyebrows knit together as she crossed her arms and put her left thumb to her lips and paced.

"I see." She murmured. "And you want to tell her." It wasn't a question but I answered anyway.

"Yeah, I do. She's my best friend and i've felt really bad. We tell each other everything."

She stopped pacing and put both hands on her hips. She drew in a long breath and exhaled blowing her bangs out of her face.

"Very well. Let's go." She walked past me and entered the room Levy was in. I closed the door behind me and we both sat down facing Levy.

I started fidgeting and rubbed my hands on my thighs.

"I don't know where to begin." I said looking at the floor.

"How about the beginning." She said.

I looked at Erza and then began the story.

* * *

**Okaay this chapter is short. I know. It was shorter but I added a bit to it so it didn't just end in a random place. I guess you could consider this a cliffhanger but i feel like it really isn't since there's nothing too dramatic about telling Levy. BE HAPPY SINCE I WAS ABOUT TO GIVE YOU GUYS THE BIGGEST CLIFFHANGER BUT I SHOWED MERCY. **

**The semester is going to end next week i think so i'm going to be busting my ass trying to get some of my grades up. Oh and hey update I'm passing french wussup. But that's mostly because of the help from the girl sitting next to me who is some kind of brilliant mastermind when it comes to languages and my friend who happens to be smart. Every group of friends has the slow and dumb one which of course is me. I just checked my grades and i'm passing algebra 2 with a C so that's good, (trust me, in that class a C is golden.) I have her tommorow. Tomorow. ****Tomorrow. Sigh. This is sad. But yeah I have French and then Algebra 2 tomorrow. Yay me. Wish me luck and hope that I don't try to strangle any of them.**

**I got off topic.. Damn what was I going to say. AHA so because of the semester ending I MIGHT not have time to update for a while, that and my shoulders are absolutely killing me. I am in so much pain I actually started crying earlier today so I don't think being hunched over a computer is going to help. And I know I said I would continue at a later time but i mean what the heck, why not? Ill update as much as i can but they won't be as frequent and timed as they were before.**

**IF YOU HAVE MADE IT THIS FAR THEN CONGRATULATIONS BECAUSE YOU DESERVE AN AWARD. \\(^.^)/**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Deuces.**

**-Mira G.~**


	6. Chapter 6

**This job was supposed to be easy -considering Lucy has been feeling bad for a few weeks now- they were supposed to be in and out, boom done. But of course something had to happen or go wrong. When Lucy wakes up at the hospital she finds out some very surprising news that will change her life. For better or for worse.**

* * *

**Another update AAAAYYYYY. I did it. And I'm proud. Sorta. Anyway, read, review, follow, favorite, knock yourself out.**

* * *

_"Very well. Let's go." She walked past me and entered the room Levy was in. I closed the door behind me and we both sat down facing Levy._

_I started fidgeting and rubbed my hands on my thighs._

_"I don't know where to begin." I said looking at the floor._

_"How about the beginning." She said._

_I looked at Erza and then began the story_.

* * *

Levy hasn't said anything in 5 minutes. She's just staring at the fireplace. (_I wrote Chimney before didn't I?) _I told her about the party, about the mission and waking up in the hospital, waiting for Mirajane, I told her everything that happened, everything that's happened until now so I understand her silence. She's processing everything I just told her. It took another minute until she finally said something.

"What about Natsu?" She turned to look at me.

My eyebrows drew together. "What about him?" _Out of all the questions she could have asked she chose that? Alright then._

"I mean," She sat up. "what did he do after he woke up?"

"Oh." I scratched the back of my head and turned to Erza. "Uh well we kind of put him in bed and made him think it was all some crazy dream." I said sheepishly.

Levy's eyes narrowed. "I see." Her voice was calm but it was an eerie calm. Not a good sign.

"I mean we could have handled it better," I said quickly. "but the way he was screaming to Gray about me being pregnant and all that showed that if he knew, he would tear Gray apart. We had to tell the whole guild that Natsu got hit in the head and wasn't in his right mind and that he was just saying that because something was wrong with his brain but we mostly decided to do that because of the looks that Juvia was giving me and her threats I mean seriously she can be scary as hell when she wants to and-"

"OKAY I GET IT!" Levy's eyes were wide open. "You did what you have to do."

My shoulder slumped. "Sorry, I ramble when I get nervous."

"No shit." Erza muttered.

We all looked at each other and started laughing, I don't know how long we were laughing like maniacs but we were all snorting and wiping tears from our eyes. It even came to the point where Levy's chair tipped backwards and she fell on the floor and that just made us laugh even more.

"Okay...okay," I said in between laughs. "stop... it... it hurts." I was grabbing my stomach because of the laugh induced pains. That immediately got Erza's attention.

"Are you alright?" She rushed over to me probably thinking it had something to do with the baby.

I waved her off. "Yeah i'm fine I was just laughing really hard i'm alright." My reassurance seemed to help a little but she kept close just incase.

Levy got up from the floor and I stood up as well.

"This is actually happening." Levy looked at me. "You're having a child."

I smiled at her. "I guess I am huh?"

"One thing though." She raise her finger with a serious face and I raised my eyebrow at her.

"I get to be the Godmother!" She said quickly.

Erza glared at her obviously not happy.

"How about you both be the godmothers?" I said nervously, hoping Erza wouldn't tackle Levy.

"Can you do that?"

"She kind of just did." Erza was pleased with my decision.

I shrugged. "What she said."

* * *

I was at the guild sipping my strawberry lemonade with Erza was sitting next to me eating her cake. We were talking to Mirajane at the bar when the door suddenly banged open scaring the living shit out of me and making me drop my lemonade spilling it all over the bar. I turned to curse out whoever it was. Lemonade for me was like cake for Erza. _No one_ messes with my lemonade.

"WHO THE HELL-" I stopped when I saw who it was and immediately turned around and started cleaning up the mess. Erza seeing who it was followed my lead and grabbed some napkins to help me. We stayed quiet hoping to stay unnoticed but it was too late. He saw us.

"Hey Luce." I heard his voice behind us. "Hi Erza."

I turned slowly and there he was. Natsu. Great. We've all been avoiding him like the plague lately. Or at least all of us who knew. We just couldn't bring ourselves to deal with the whole situation of him.

"Hi... Natsu." I said slowly. "What's up?" I gave a nervous smile.

"Nothing much," He put his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels. "I haven't seen you guys in a while."

"Uh," I looked at Erza for help. "yeah... well we've, um-"

"We were out on a job." Erza Scarlet everybody, count on her to save the day.

"Really?" Natsu seemed kind of suspicious. His voice sounded like he didn't believe us.

"Yup." I gave him a -hopefully- convincing smile.

"What kind of job? And why didn't you invite me?" He crossed his arms and tilted his head.

_Shit. _

I put on my best pokerface and noticed Erza was doing the same thing.

I opened my mouth to give him an excuse when I heard someone calling for Erza and me.

"Lucy! Erza! There you guys are!" We all turned and saw it was Levy my guardian angel coming to save us.

"I've been looking for you guys." She grabbed both our arms pulling us from our chairs giving us a pointed look. "Come on! I need to talk to you guys."

"Uh sure." I turned to Natsu and said quickly. "Sorry, we'll see you later Natsu. Bye!" And with that we all hauled ass outta there.

Once we were a safe distance away from the guild I turned to Levy.

"Never have I ever been so glad to see you!"

She laughed. "Thanks? I think. I saw you guys and you didn't look like you were having fun."

Erza sighed. "Yes well Natsu was questioning us on why he hasn't seen us around lately."

"Oooh, that's not good. By the way he looked he seemed like he was on to you."

"Yeah you got that right." I fingered my keys and chose Plue's key.

"Open! Gate of the Canis Minor!" I held out the key. "Nikora!"

With a small poof Plue appeared in all his shaking glory. "Puu-puun!" He threw his arms in the air.

"Hey Plue." I smiled and crouched down to his level. "Wanna walk with us?"

"Puu!" Plue nodded and started walking ahead of us waving his arms to his sides, us following behind.

"Lucy i've been thinking, actually _we've_ been thinking," Erza began nervously. "_we_ being Loki and I, that maybe he should stay out in the human world so he could protect you if anything."

I turned to her and looked at her funny. "Like a bodyguard?"

"Well kind of," She tilted her head from side to side in a 'so-so' motion. "he'd help take care of you, get whatever you need."

"Soo a nanny?" I said slowly crossing my arms.

Her eyes widened understanding what I was thinking. "No no! Not a nanny that's not what I meant-"

"Erza." I sighed uncrossing my arms. "I can take care of myself." I kicked a rock toward Levy and she kicked it back.

"I don't need a babysitter." I paused mid-step. "Well at least not yet anyway."

"We just figured you could use someone to be with you when we're not around." She gestured to herself and Levy.

"I think it's a good idea Lu. Think about it," Levy gave me a smile and shrugged. " he'd be like a maid."

I pursed my lips thinking it over and continued walking. "That's true I guess but there's one problem."

"What's the problem?"

"I wouldn't be able to keep his gate open for that long. I mean a couple days sure, maybe a week if I can stretch it but to actually _stay _out I don't know."

"Oh we already resolved that." Erza waved me off. "He'll use his own power." She gave a satisfied smile, proud that they thought it through.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "And _when exactly _did you guys talk about this?"

"The day we told Gray."

"So a week ago." My eyes narrowed.

"More or less, yes."

"And you waited 'till now to tell me?"

"Yup" She said simply.

"Erza Scarlet you have no shame."

"No I do not. Oh look we're here."

We arrived at my apartment on Strawberry Street. I unlocked the door and we all entered.

* * *

After a quick shower I came out to see that Erza and Levy (_mostly Levy, Erza was just staring and occasionally handing her a spoon)_ were cookin up some lunch. I decided to go to my room and call out Loki and see what he thought about staying out.

"Open! Gate of the Lion!" Held out his key. "Leo!"

With a bigger poof than Plue's, Loki appeared in his usual attire.

He smirked at me and said, "Well hello there beautiful." He winked. "What can I do for ya?'

I glared. "What you can _do_ is explain why you made plans with Erza behind my back." I put my hands on my hips.

That made his smirk drop instantly. "Oh! That. Well, um, the thing is," He was fidgeting. "we kind of figured you would say no." He looked everywhere except for me.

"You _think_?" I said sarcastically. "Loki if you guys have an idea or a suggestion then _talk to me._ Is that really to much to ask?" I stared him down waiting for at least an apology.

He nodded still not looking at me. "Got it. Won't happen again."

I sighed. "Now that that's out of the way," I sat down on my bed and crossed my legs leaning my back on the wall. "How are we going to do this?"

Loki finally looked at me his eyebrows scrunching up slightly. "Do what?"

I rolled my eyes. "You! How are you going to stay out here? Do you really want to use your own power?" My voice was filled with doubt.

He opened his mouth in a 'ooh' motion and joined me on the bed putting his arm around me comfortingly.

"Of course Lucy. I love you, you know that. I consider you one of my best friends and I would do anything for you, all of your spirits would."

I raised my eyebrow thinking about Aquarius.

Loki let out a loud laugh. "Okay, maybe not everyone." He sobered. "But I would and will." Lokie made an X on his chest with his fingers. "Cross my heart." He gave me a genuine grin and I reluctantly smiled back.

I put my head on his shoulder, took a deep breath and let it out and blowing my bangs out of my face. "This is going to be _soo_ fun."

* * *

**Writing this chapter was kind of hard for me because I don't know I felt that the way I wrote it wasn't that good you know? Like normally I feel and I kind of 'see' what's happening in my mind but I couldn't really for this one. I tried my best but hey you get the point. I know some of you are wondering why i'm leaving so much stuff out but don't worry I got this. For the most part. Kinda. I mean I knew I was kinda leaving out Natsu so I included him a bit in this chapter but i'll add him more and i'll add everything else in time. If i remember...**

**Anyway, it's late, (not really, it's 8:30 but whatever.) I just cut my hair so now i'm all itchy, and i got to get my shit ready for school tomorrow. AND IT'S A LONG WEEKEND THIS WEEK WOHOO! No school friday nor Monday wussup. **

**I'll try to update soon.**

**Deuces.**

**-Mira G.~**


	7. Chapter 7

**This job was supposed to be easy -considering Lucy has been feeling bad for a few weeks now- they were supposed to be in and out, boom done. But of course something had to happen or go wrong. When Lucy wakes up at the hospital she finds out some very surprising news that will change her life. For better or for worse.****_/Mostly about Lucy dealing with it, not so much romance._**

* * *

**Holas. Chapter 7 is now up. I updated the summary but i'll probably end up changing it again. I can't make up my mind. Anyway, have fun. Read, ****review, follow, favorite, knock yourself out.**

* * *

_I raised my eyebrow thinking about Aquarius._

_Loki let out a loud laugh. "Okay, maybe not everyone." He sobered. "But I would and will." Lokie made an X on his chest with his fingers. "Cross my heart." He gave me a genuine grin and I reluctantly smiled back._

_I put my head on his shoulder, took a deep breath and let it out and blowing my bangs out of my face. "This is going to be soo fun."_

* * *

Weeks have come and gone and I've reached the 8 week point. The past month or so have been a trip, I've still been avoiding Natsu but occasionally see him from time to time so he doesn't get too suspicious. I hang out at the guild with Loki, Wendy and Erza and go about my usual buisness but when I get home it's mayhem. Erza and I have been doing research on what we have to get for this kid while Loki usually takes a nap in my bed, he usually sleeps in the second bed we put in my room but he always complains that my bed is comfier. Wendy has been researching on what would happen to me healthwise so she could know what to do in order to help me and Levy looks up what foods I should eat.

My bladder has shrunk to the size of a peanut, the symptoms are off the charts and my boobs hurt which especially sucks since they're so big and Erza read that they might get bigger. Great! Just what I wanted, boobs the size of miniature planets. It's hard enough getting bras and shirts that accommodate my size, imagine once they start swelling up, i'll have to wear ponchos or cut the sides of some shirts to have more room. The twins gotta breathe.

I think the worst part of it all is thinking about where i'm going to go. I don't want to leave Magnolia but I don't want to stay when the baby comes. The problem isn't the looks i'll get, it's more about the questions. Who's the father? and all that. I'll return at some point in the future but not so soon. Maybe we can say we're going on a year-long mission or something.

I know it's still months away but I won't be able to hide once my stomach starts getting bigger. When I get a small bump i'll be able to hide it with loose shirts and maybe even wear those long skirts so i'm more comfortable but that's it, it's too hot for jackets or sweaters.

I was at the guild with Loki sitting next to me, Wendy, and Erza in front of me and Levy to my right when I was thinking about all this. Erza was discussing a job with Wendy and Levy. It took me a while to notice a hand waving in front of my face. I looked up and saw it was Loki's hand.

"Helloooo, is anyone home?" Loki's eyebrows were raised questioningly. "You good?"

"Huh? Oh yeah i'm fine, why?" I sat up and took a sip of my drink.

"Well you were zoned out and i've been waving at you for a while now." He leaned closer and asked softly, "What's wrong Lucy?"

I put the cup down and shook my head at him, pushing back my bangs behind one ear. "I'm fine, just thinking about some stuff."

Loki gave me a small real smile. "Don't worry too much, everything will work out in the end, you just gotta wait." He put his right arm around me and gave me a hug rubbing his hand along my arm comfortingly.

I hugged him back. "I hope so." He kept his arm around me and we both turned back to the conversation happening in front of us.

"-and Master asked me to take a couple of people with me. He believes more people will help us defeat them quicker and easier." Erza looked put off. "I do not understand why. I could take them out by myself just fine," She sighed. "but if Master wants more people so be it."

I immediately turned to Loki and gave my best puppy face. He looked at me confused until he realized what I wanted.

"_HA_! No." He shook his head. "No way in _hell_ are you going."

"Loki _pleeease!"_ I put my hands in a prayer gesture. "I want to do _something._"

"You're trying to kill me." He said matter-of-fact, nodding his head. "You're going to be the death of me, I swear."

"_Loki_." I continued whining.

"_Erza!" _He half whispered, half shouted. "_A little help here!"_

She took one look at him gesturing to me and turned her gaze to me. "What?"

"Psycho over here wants to join you on a job."

"HEY!" I punched the shoulder of the arm still around me.

"YO! That fucking hurt." He removed his arm and rubbed his bruising shoulder.

"Good."

"Lucy." I winced and turned to face Erza. I gave her a nervous smile.

"Yeah?"

"You want to go on this job?"

"Yes! I haven't done anything in months and it's killing me! The only crime my spirits have been fighting is my laundry."

She raised an eyebrow. "You have your spirits do your laundry?"

I crossed my arms and huffed. "I don't _make _them. They think i'm too fragile, especially Virgo, she insists on cleaning my house. I mean i'm not complaining about _that_ and all but I can do stuff just fine!"

"We don't think you're fragile." Loki defended. "We just don't want you to strain yourself." He seemed satisfied with his explanation.

"Same shit." I muttered.

"_Anyway!_" He looked at me pointedly and returned his gaze to Erza. "She wants to go with you but I don't think that's a good idea. What if she get's hurt? If this job goes the same as all the others she's ever been on then something is bound to explode in her face." Erza frowned at his last statement.

"You have a point. Lucy, it's not safe."

My shoulders hunched in defeat. If Erza says no to something there's very little that could change her mind.

"However..." I looked up and saw her considering something in her head. "Maybe you could take a small local job."

Both of our faces were filled with shock except mine was a more happy shock.

"Erza,"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"Hm well don't declare your love for me just yet." She ate a forkfull of her cake and held up one finger. "You can go _but_ it has to be approved by us _and_ you have to have at least two people with you."

I nodded my head in agreement. "I'll take it."

"Erza!" Loki looked like he was about to explode.

"Do not worry Loki." Erza said. "Both you and Wendy will be accompanying her."

"I will?" Wendy had her eyebrows raised in question.

"Yes, you will be there just incase something happens to go wrong and she get's hurt."

Loki seemed relieved but still unsure. "When will we go?"

"When I return from my own job, that way I can go and help if necessary."

"And when will that be?" I asked.

"In a weeks time. Me and a few others will be leaving tomorrow."

"Alright," I said nodding. "I can deal with that."

"Good." She stood up. "I will see you all when I get back."

Loki and I stood up too. "It's getting late we might as well go home." I agreed feeling tired.

Wendy and Levy waved us goodbye.

* * *

When we got to my home Loki made me sit down next to him on the couch.

"Luce, I know you can take care of yourself but I just don't want to risk anything." He was upset.

"Don't worry, it'll be _fine_. Both you and Wendy will be there and I have all of my spirits to back me up." I gave him a smile. "You'll see, once we finish you'll be glad we went on a job."

"Oh i'll be glad alright." He muttered. I scowled.

"Whatever, i'm tired," I stood up. "and i'm going to bed."

"I'll be there in a bit, I wanna get a snack." I looked at him in disbelief.

"You just ate at the guild!"

He looked affronted. "So? I'm hungry again!"

I rolled my eyes and turned making my way towards my room. "I swear, how do you not get fat?"

"Oh come on, you get midnight snacks too." I made a u-turn and went to the kitchen.

"Yeah you're right i'm pretty hungry." I walked past him.

He chuckled. "Knew it."

* * *

**Short chapter. Next one will be when Erza returns and Lucy, Wendy and Loki leave. I know what some of you are thinking. "LUCY AND LOKI" Pero no, as much as I REALLY want to I think i'm just going to keep him as a brotherly figure. Trust me while I was writing this the whole time i was thinking "Lucy and Loki omg i wish." So I dont know we'll see, if i decide to pair them up then I will. If I don't then sucks to suck.**

**Deuces.**

**-Mira G.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This job was supposed to be easy -considering Lucy has been feeling bad for a few weeks now- they were supposed to be in and out, boom done. But of course something had to happen or go wrong. When Lucy wakes up at the hospital she finds out some very surprising news that will change her life. For better or for worse.****_/Mostly about Lucy dealing with it, not so much romance._**

* * *

**Heey, So i was supposed to publish a few chapters months ago but shit in life happens like laziness and boy troubles and testing and laziness, blah blah blah. I dont have much time during the summer bc im doing my community hours at a summer camp, fun. I need at least 60 to graduate and 100 for scholarships by senior year so ayyy.-. BUT I just finished them so now I have more time but we'll see. In regards to Loki, uh, did I mention this already? Well i prefer spelling it Loki instead of Loke, each to their own I guess. Whoops.  
**

* * *

_I rolled my eyes and turned making my way towards my room. "I swear, how do you not get fat?"_

_"Oh come on, you get midnight snacks too." I made a u-turn and went to the kitchen._

_"Yeah you're right i'm pretty hungry." I walked past him._

_He chuckled. "Knew it."_

* * *

Erza has been gone for days and it's killing me. I want to go on a mission no matter how small. I've been thinking about sneaking away before they can catch me but Loki knows me too well and constantly checks up on me. I've been sitting in my apartment for _way_ too long and i'm bored, I want some action, anything besides sitting around. Me and Loki have been looking at requests but all of them are "_too dangerous_" according to him. On the fourth day I walked into the guild and checked the board. I saw one that caught my eye and immediately grabbed it.

"Mira!" I ran over to the bar and found her cleaning some mugs.

"Look!" I showed her the flyer. "Is this one available?"

Her eyebrows scrunched together as she looked at me, "Yes but Erza told me not to allow you to go out for any missions until she comes back."

_Shit, should've seen that one coming._

"But the job," I pointed to the flyer, shaking it. "it's so easy! I'd be back in less than a day! _Pleeeeaaaasssee."_

Mira sighed and put down the glass she was currently cleaning.

"Lucy you know i'd love to help but Erza would to kill me," She tilted her head thinking. "not that she'd succeed but you know she'd try."

My shoulders slumped in defeat, "Can you at least save it for me?" I gave her my best puppy face.

"Of course!" She smiled and took the flyer. "_That _I can do."

I smiled back and went to one of the tables with a menu.

Kinana stopped by and asked what I wanted to order.

"Mmmm I think i'll have a strawberry lemonade and a burger with-" "HEY LUCE!" I dropped the menu and nearly jumped out of my skin, I turn and i see Natsu making his way towards my table.

I turn back to Kinana and hand her my menu. "Um a burger with fries, thanks."

"No problem." She turns to leave and I have two seconds to figure out how to deal with Natsu but soon realized that those two seconds turned to zero as he sits right infront of me with all his pink haired glory.

"I haven't seen you around lately, where you been? OH WAIT!" He calls Kinana no doubt to order a shitload of food.

"Oh you know me," I laugh nervously. "busy, busy." I play with he ends of my hair to distract myself.

"Not really." He looks at me blankly.

"Yeah, well, I am." I rub my neck absentmindedly and look around thinking of something to talk about.

"Where's Happy?" I finally ask.

Natsu grimaced. "With Carla."

"Oh, well that's nice isn't it?"

"Meh, he ditches me a lot now." He folded his arms on the table and leaned his chin on them.

"Well he really likes her so it's natural that he'd want to be with her a lot, right?"

He shrugs and leans back in his chair. "I guess..."

"Give him time he'll come around." I smile at him and he smiles back.

"We'll see."

Kinana comes back with our orders. "One strawberry lemonade and burger and fries for you." She turns to Natsu. "And a fireball whisky and an entire chicken for you."

We both give her our thanks as she leaves, then spent the rest of our meal in silence.

* * *

By the time we finished our meals it was already late afternoon so Natsu decided to walk me home since he had nothing better to do.

"So Luce, why haven't we gone on any jobs?" He had his hands in his pockets and has been kicking a pebble down the street ever since we left the guild.

"Um..." I thought of a million excuses I could give him but none of them sounded really excusable.

"Well the thing is," I said slowly, buying myself some time. "Erza... wanted to go on one with us."

His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as he looked at me. "So?"

"So... I'm waiting for her to come back?" _It sounded more like a question nice going Lucy, you idiot._

"Oh." Was all he said for a while.

"But why haven't just the two of us gone?"

_Mavis have mercy and save me right now please._

"Uh-" I was going to bullshit another excuse when a golden poof appeared right before us and out came Loki. He was wearing his usual suit with a red tie and his blue tinted sunglasses.

I closed my eyes and faced up to the sky gratefully with my left hand in a fist in front of my chest. _There is a God and her name is Mavis, praise! _

"Why hello there Lucy my dear." He bowed and then looked at the figure next to me with a look of distaste. "Natsu."

"Loki!" I gave him a '_Thank goodness you are here' _type of face. "What a pleasant surprise!"

I turned to Natsu. "It looks like I have some stuff to do and it looks like we're back at my place!" Sure enough we were on my street.

"I gotta go but I'll talk to you soon okay?" I barely game him enough time to answer as I grabbed Loki and hauled ass to my building and into my apartment.

As soon as we got inside I released my hold on Loki leaving him looking a bit frazzled.

"Jeez," Loki fixed his tie. "for a pregnant woman you sure move fast when you want to."

I gave him my best '_Are you serious?'_ face. "I'm pregnant, not crippled, chill."

"Ooooh chill, good idea." He made his way to my kitchen and opened the freezer while asking if I had any ice cream.

I threw my shoe as hard as I could. "You ate it _last week_, remember?!"

He took his head out of the freezer. "Oh, that's right."

I sighed and threw myself to the couch and blew my bangs out of my face. "I'm so tired."

Loki gave me a dry look. "I wonder why..." He mumbled.

"Leave me be, asshole." I responded with my eyes closed.

"If it was the asshole we wouldn't be in this mess." He said really low but I could still hear him loud and clear.

I grabbed my other shoe and threw it successfully hitting the back of his head knocking off his glasses.

"Make _one_ more joke and I will exile you from this apartment." I said slowly.

He just started laughing like a dumbass. "Okay, fair enough my lips are sealed..."

I stared at him really hard since that was an opening for another joke but he managed to shut up with just a slight giggle.

* * *

**Short chapter I know but the expiration date on most of my chapter, well, they expired so I have to start fresh yay. I got the motivation to keep writing so ayy.  
**

**Anyway.**

**Deuces.**

**Mira G.~ **


	9. Chapter 9

**This job was supposed to be easy -considering Lucy has been feeling bad for a few weeks now- they were supposed to be in and out, boom done. But of course something had to happen or go wrong. When Lucy wakes up at the hospital she finds out some very surprising news that will change her life. For better or for worse.****_/Mostly about Lucy dealing with it, not so much romance._**

* * *

**_Okaay_, so I just remembered something about this story that was a very important part but I kinda forgot to include so I will try to clear that up. Or maybe i already did? Too lazy to go back and read everything so we'll see.  
**

**And to Domis Basool, That's true I've been thinking about that for a while but haven't included it because I'm still thinking about how I should introduce it to him, I will most likely do it in this chapter or the next IF I decide to, we'll see. **

* * *

_I grabbed my other shoe and threw it successfully hitting the back of his head knocking off his glasses._

_"Make one more joke and I will exile you from this apartment." I said slowly._

_He just started laughing like a dumbass. "Okay, fair enough my lips are sealed..."_

_I stared at him really hard since that was an opening for another joke but he managed to shut up with just a slight giggle._

* * *

I woke up to a thump as if something fell and a low 'ouch'. As I opened my eyes I saw that it was still a bit dark out, when my eyes focused I also saw that there was a giant looming figure standing in front of me. I automatically yelled and reached for my whip on my bedside table.

"Whoa, wait, Lucy it's me! It's me!" The person yelled but in my daze I didn't listen and grabbed my Fleuve d'étoiles and whipped it at the person, tying them up.

"Ouch! Lucy, stop!" They yelled. The voice was definitely male. I reached for the lamp nearest me and turned it on.

"_Gray?" _I yelled, I stood up and pushed him so he fell ass first to the floor. I was completely befuddled as to why the fuck he would be here so early and unannounced.

"Hi, uh," He smiled up sheepishly at me. "how's it goin?"

"Oh you know," I tilted my head as if I were thinking and put one hand on my hip and twirled the whip with my other. "wondering what the _hell you are doing here!"  
_

"Well, uh, I was in the area so I decided to stop by but you wouldn't answer the door so I came in through the window and then fell on my way while I was trying to avoid falling on you and then, yeah." Gray said quickly.

"I see." I said slowly, nodding my head. "Did not occur to you that I was, oh I don't know... _Sl__eeping?!" _I tightened my grip on the whip, causing it to tighten around him, making him wince.

"Sorry?"

I closed me eyes and sighed releasing him from my grip and sat down on my bed, rubbing my tired eyes.

"Thanks." Gray said quietly and took a seat next to me.

"You're lucky Loki went back to the spirit world for a couple days, if he was here your ass would have been a goner."

"Nah." He smirked, confident much. "I would've taken him down, easy."

"Okaay, so why were you in this area at the ass crack of dawn?" I asked turning my body so I faced him.

"I woke up early and went for a walk." He said simply.

"That's it?" I asked in disbelief. "Seriously? You just felt like going for a walk?" He looked confused at my shock.

"What kind of person goes out for a walk this early? Why not go back to sleep?"

Gray shrugged. He fucking shrugged.

"Me I guess."

"Weirdo."

He raised both hands, palms facing up. "Guilty."

"So was there anything you wanted to talk about?"

"Actually there was." Gray sat up and mimicked my position so he was facing me. "I wanted to see if your plans have changed."

"Plans?" He motioned to my stomach. A look of understanding crossed my face. _Oh, those plans._

"Well, I don't really know what I want to do yet. There is a high probability that Natsu can be this kids dad and I don't really know how I feel about that. And I don't know how I feel about the guild knowing," I was rambling, my voice kept getting higher with each word. "and how people will look at me I mean come on I'm like 18, although I would have been 26 if it weren't for Acnologia but I'm still considered 18 because we stopped aging and-"

"OKAY!" Gray stopped me since I was basically shouting. "I get it, no need to scare your neighbors."

I took a deep breathe to try to calm myself and nodded.

"You're right."

"Of course I am, I'm Gray."

I raised my eyebrow at him and he just smiled.

"Look, getting attacked my you got me tired so goodnight.!" The punk jumped in my bed and went to sleep. I was going to fight him on it but was too tired to even bother so I turned off the light and went back to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to see that I was hugging Grays arm. Normally I would be hugging my second pillow but since he used it for himself I probably grabbed him in my sleep instead. I saw something move in my peripheral vision by the window. When I turned to look I saw a shadow move away.

_Probably just a bird. _I turned my head to see what time it was and found that it was 9:30 in the morning. I groaned and threw my head back on my pillow. My movement must have woken up Gray because he stirred a little. I waited 'till he was fully awake.

"Mornin sunshine." I smiled tiredly at him.

He stretched his arms above his head and yawned. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to get out of my house."

"Nah." He rolled over me, crushing my body and pushing the wind out of me until he was able to stand up.

"I'm going to make some breakfast, any requests?" He asked as he walked to the door.

"A nice steaming plate of get out of my home please." Smile.

Gray just smiled back and said, "Waffles it is!"

I rolled my eyes, got out of bed and followed him out grabbing a large hoodie on the way.

"Don't burn the waffles!" I yelled while putting on the sweater.

"I'm not Natsu!" I heard him yell back from the kitchen. "I don't burn everything I touch!"

I walked into the kitchen and saw he was mixing all the ingredients already.

"Don't freeze it then!" I laughed and sat down at the island. Gray glared at me.

"So what are your plans for the day?" He asked me as he put some batter in the waffle iron.

"Well Mr. Fullbuster," I rubbed both hands in between my thighs. "I have some thinking to do about my future with this kid."

"Care to include me in the thinking?"

I shrugged. "You and Wendy, maybe Gajeel too."

"Might as well just include everyone," He served me up a plate and gave me the butter and syrup. "they could give some useful advice."

I took a bite and pointed at him with my fork. "That is very true." I got up and brought some milk from the fridge and served us both. He grabbed a cup and lifted it in a salute type of thanks.

"I want to be 100% sure that this is his before I tell him." I point at my belly "Imagine if I was wrong, Oh my Mavis how embarrassing would that be!" I put both hands on my cheeks.

"Okay slow your roll there Lucy." He put a hand on my shoulder. "I'll talk to Natsu and see what I can get out of him."

I nodded. "If we can't find out anything?"

"Then we get paternity tests with everyone."

...

"THAT WILL MAKE ME LOOK LIKE THE BIGGEST SLUT IN THE WORLD!" I hit him in the back of his stupid head.

"Well what do you want to do then!" He complained.

"I don't know!"

He sighed and rubbed his chin. "The probability of Natsu being the dad is pretty high, we just have to narrow down the results and go from there." He stood up and grabbed his plate to put in the dishwasher.

"I am going home to shower then I'll meet you at the guild around 10:40, sound like a plan?"

I finished my food and nodded. "Deal."

* * *

Levy just called me via lacrima and informed me that Erza would be coming back today. _It's about fucking time._

Levy said Erza would be back by 2 in the afternoon, give or take. I checked the time and saw it was 10:35. I grabbed my keys and mad my way to the guild, about half way there I summoned Plue so he could accompany me there. I made it to Fairy Tail a couple minutes later and when I opened the door I was greeted with the sounds of fighting, but oddly it was verbal instead of physical. No one noticed me as I went deeper inside and found it to be Gray and Natsu shouting at each other.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Gray asked trying to be calm.

"You know exactly what I mean!" Natsu shouted, stabbing a finger into Grays chest. You could see a vein pop out on Grays temple at this.

This felt like a strange sense of Déjà vu. I closed Plue's gate.

"No, I don't, so how about you explain instead of just assuming!" Oh yeah, Gray was losing his temper alright, should probably stop this.

"HEY!" I yelled getting in between them. "What the hell is going on here?!" I asked looking at both of them, Gray just stared at Natsu, and Natsu, well it looked like he just got more mad by my interference.

He looked down at me. "Care to explain why Snowball over here was sleeping with you in bed this morning?"

I sighed, of course he would make a big fuss out of this, he's fucking Natsu. Wait...

"How the hell do you know that? _Were you spying on me?!_" I all but screamed in his face.

He started to fidget a little. "I- I went to visit you this morning and saw you both sleeping."

"And that's a problem _because?_" I crossed both arms and leaned most of my weight on one leg, waiting.

"It- it's not that it's a problem," He sounded unsure of himself. "but you shouldn't have guys in your bed."

"Oh," I said slowly, nodding my head with wide eyes, pissed. "So it's okay for you to barge in _my_ house and sleep in _my _bed but Mavis forbid I let anyone else do it."

He chuckled nervously. "But Lucy, it's me, Natsu." He said it like it was that simple, because he's Natsu-fucking-Dragneel.

"Yeah, and I'm Lucy and this," I gestured to Gray angrily. "is Gray. Thank so much for the introductions!"

Natsu stayed silent, unsure of how to respond. "Why do you always have to cause a scene?" I shook my head at him. "Thank you, for letting everyone know my business." I turned to Gray, "Get everyone and tell them to meet back at my place when Erza gets back." I said quietly. He nodded his understanding and I walked out of the guild, I was done with Natsu's shit for the day.

* * *

I summoned Plue again so we could walk together. "Pu-puun!" He started his shaky journey back to my home mimicking my movements. It made me smile a bit. As we neared my apartmenti realized I didnt want to go back home so I decided to summon Loki as well.

He appeared in a poof wearing his usual attire. "Hello there Lucy." He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I smiled back. "Hey Loki, how about some ice cream?"

"And pizza?" He asked hopefully.

"Eh, why not?" We made our way to the nearest pizza joint and ordered half pepperoni for me and half sausage for him.

"So, Lucy," Loki said after taking a sip of his soda. "What is the problem today?" He folded his hands together and leaned back in the booth.

I took a deep breath and started petting Plue who was sitting on the table trying to sip from his straw. "Natsu caused a scene at the guild."

"About?"

"He saw that Gray was sleeping in my bed and found it necessary to confront Gray in front of everyone."

"Okay, I'm going to choose to skip the lecture about Gray being in your bed seeing as you already learned your lesson." HE pointed at my stomach. Bastard laughed at his own joke. My eye twitched.

"It sounds like Natsu is jealous." He gave me a knowing look.

"Yeah well even if he is I don't really care." Loki looked at me like I just did a back-flip or something.

"Say what?" He leaned toward me with wide eyes and I wanted to slap him.

"If Natsu is jealous then so be it," Sip. "I don't have any reason to care." It was true, while I did used to have a small crush on Natsu it's in the past, I don't feel that way anymore.

"Well will you look at that." He leaned back in the booth. "I'm fucking speechless." He sh started laughing like a maniac.

After a good 2 minutes of silently plotting all the ways I could kill him he finally stopped and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Hmm, what a time to be alive." He shook his head smiling.

I was about to start screaming at him when our pizza arrived. After thanking the waiter I gave a slice to Plue and started munching on mine.

"Anyway," I said in between bites. "I still don't know what I'm going to do about the whole father situation. On one hand I could tell Natsu he is the possible father and potentially be wrong, or tell the entire guild I have no idea but that I have my suspicions."

He pondered my options as he chewed. "I like plan B better, if you take plan A and are wrong then Natsu would probably be upset that it's not his. Knowing him and his father issues he'd be happy to have a kid, not sure how he'd feel about it being yours though. If you go with plan B then you're not exactly leading anyone on but at the same time you have a whole lot of guys thinking 'well shit, I might have a kid'."

"Then it would be like 'Surprise you have a kid!'" I argued.

He sighed. "That's true."

"We need to take Grays advice and narrow it down."

He arched an eyebrow. "And how do we do that?"

* * *

**So as it turns out I did address the thing I forgot about in chapter something, i forgot which one. So nevermind. I haven't written in a long time and I feel like my writing is different, shame. I want some pizza hut now oml. I finished this chapter in 2 days, Good job me (Y) I'm going to wait a while to post it though. Right now it's 3:30 AM on Sunday so ill post it around Wednesday? If you're reading this now then it already is Wednesday. I'm smart wow. So yeah.  
**

**Pt. 2 it is currently 11:52 PM, same day it's still Sunday and I dont know how to go about the next chapter, I already started it but I'm stuck. I might as well just post this one now in case I don't post the other one for a while. Don't question my logic just go with it.**

**Deuces.**

**Mira G.~**


	10. Chapter 10

**This job was supposed to be easy -considering Lucy has been feeling bad for a few weeks now- they were supposed to be in and out, boom done. But of course something had to happen or go wrong. When Lucy wakes up at the hospital she finds out some very surprising news that will change her life. For better or for worse.**

* * *

**UPDATE I FIXED SOME THINGS THAT WERE BOTHERING ME**

**Hello there, I really have nothing to say so enjoy, review, criticize, follow, you know the drill.  
**

**PSYCH AF I DO HA. I finally decided what I want the pairing to be :3 I'm so excited tbh. I'm pretty sure some of you know already.**

* * *

_He pondered my options as he chewed. "I like plan B better, if you take plan A and are wrong then Natsu would probably be upset that it's not his. Knowing him and his father issues he'd be happy to have a kid, not sure how he'd feel about it being yours though. If you go with plan B then you're not exactly leading anyone on but at the same time you have a whole lot of guys thinking 'Well shit, I might have a kid'."_

_"Then it would be like 'Surprise you have a kid!'" I argued._

_He sighed. "That's true."_

_"We need to take Grays advice and narrow it down."_

_He arched an eyebrow. "And how do we do that?"_

* * *

The three of us armed with ice cream made our way back to my apartment.

"We have to ask what the guys were doing at the time of the party, find out where they were, if they were even there, that type of stuff." I told Loki.

"That might be hard. What week are you on?"

"Um, 9 I think."

"So then its been 9 weeks since the party, I doubt anyone remembers." _Shit that's true._

"I guess I'll talk to Gray first and see what he remembers then."

Loki nodded his head, still deep in thought. "He was the one who took you home right?"

"Yeah," I kicked a rock. "I talked to him about it recently and he said he was pretty drunk that night and he just remembers taking me home then going back to his place."

His eyebrows scrunched up, I was about to ask what was on his mind but I noticed we made it back to my place in good ol' Strawberry Street. After unlocking the door I closed Plues gate and took a seat on the couch next to Loki.

"Isn't there some way to magically find out the dad?" I asked Loki.

"I really doubt it." Loki rubbed his chin.

"I'll ask Levy and see if we can do some research in the library." I chewed on the cone.

"And if there isn't?" He chewed on his as well.

"Then we go back to plan A, B, and C." C as in Grays plan.

* * *

It was almost 2:15, Erza should be here by now and Gray should be getting everyone here.

The first to arrive we're Gajeel and Levy who I noticed came together. Then came Wendy, Erza, and finally Gray. Everyone found a place to sit in my living room with Erza on an armchair, Wendy on another, Gajeel and Levy on the loveseat and Loki, Gray, and I on the couch.

"Alright," I clapped both hands together. "I wanted to know if you guys had any ideas. If you do then go ahead, lay it on me."

It was silent for a little until Wendy spoke up. "I don't think you should leave." She said quietly.

I shook my head and smiled. "I don't either."

"If I may." Erza sat up. "I think it's best if you stay, you'd have the entire guild to help you, you know without a doubt that they would treat the child with much love and care."

"None of us want you to leave, Lu." Levy. Everyone else nodded their agreement.

"I say you stay." Gray said it in a tone that dared me to disagree.

"I think we can all agree that my master will be staying then." Loki shot me a wink.

I smiled at my friends. "I think we can!"

"Now about the other matter at hand, do you have anything planned?" Erza.

Me and Loki explained our ideas and the ideas pros and cons-_mostly the cons. _I explained my preference to Grays idea of narrowing it down and hoping that people somehow remember.

"I think we should try that," Levy was referring to Grays plan. "at least for now, if we can't get anything then I guess we'll try something else."

"I second it." _Wow the first thing that Gajeel says and it's that he agrees with Levy. _I raised an eyebrow knowingly making Levy blush.

"Third."

"Fourth."

"Fifth."

"And sixth."

"Wow okay so I guess we'll do that."

We made plans to each investigate on our own then meet again in a few days to discuss. As some were leaving I pulled Levy aside.

"What's up Lu?"

"I wanted to know if you knew anything about finding the paternity through spells or something." I asked holding on to a small shred of hope.

"Well I'm not exactly sure but I remember a while back reading something about that but I can't remember the details."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but Lucy there's something else I thought of. You can't remember much of that night, right?"

"Uh yeah, why?" _Where is she going with this?_

"Why not try an amnesia spell?"

"Amnesia spell?"

"Yeah! It's a simple procedure that allows a person to remember something they've forgotten."

"Oh!" I hit the bottom of my right fist on my open left hand. "That's it! Levy you're a genius!" I threw myself at her in a giant hug.

Levy laughed and patted my shoulders. "People use it when they are drunk so I'm sure it will work."

I clapped my hands together, excited. "Okay, so how does it work?"

"I have a book on how to do it so I'll go find it then come back, okay?"

I started pushing her out the door. "Go! Go get it! Hurry up!"

"Ow! Okay, I'm going! I'll be back in five minutes!" And she hauled ass out of my apartment, when I turned around I noticed that it was just Loki and Gray. Loki I could understand but I wasn't sure as to why Gray was still here.

"What's up Gray?" I sat- more like threw- myself down in an armchair facing the both of them.

He shrugged, "Got nothin better to do." He sat down on the chair next to mine.

Two minutes later there was a knock on the door. I reluctantly stood back up and opened the door to see Levy carrying a small, old looking book and a bag.

"I got the book Lu!" She smiled and made her way towards the small coffee table by the guys. I closed the door and followed, she started taking a bowl and various small jars out of the bag.

"Uh, that was fast." I picked up a small jar that had some kind of brown powder and shook it.

"What is this stuff?" She took the jar from my hand and added some of it to the bowl along with some other stuff from the jars.

"I ran as fast as I could and trust me," She looked at me briefly. "you do _not_ want to know." I gave two thumbs up, mouthed '_O__kay_' and slowly backed away turning to the guys.

"Lucy?" Loki. "What is all this." His eyebrow was raised as he pointed to the things Levy was mixing.

"Looks like i'll remember what happened now!" I smiled big at Loki. "I don't exactly know the process but she said it would help me remember so..." I shrugged.

"Oh, well that's good then, the sooner we know the sooner the father will know..." He stopped and rubbed his chin. "That is, if he wants to know."

"Shit, I didn't think of that." I closed my eyes and rubbed the area between my eyebrows while I paced. Sigh. "If he doesn't want to be involved then there's nothing I can do now is there?" I threw myself on the couch with a huff.

"It's okay Lucy." Loki came to my side and held my hand. "I'll help you the same way you helped me all those years ago." Cue the smile and wink, I pursed my lips and patted his shoulder in thanks.

"Appreciated but I'm sure i'll be fine." I looked over and noticed that Gray was bieng unusually quiet. "Gray?" I called out. "You alright?"

"Fine." Single word response, okay.

"You sure? You can say what's on your mind, we can talk about it." I gave him a worried look.

"Nothing much Lucy," he gave me a halfhearted shrug and fingered his necklace. "It's just all very... surreal, that's all."

I let out a dry chuckle and raised my brow at him. "You're telling me?"

Gray snapped his fingers and pointed at me. "True." I sighed heavily and turned back to Levy.

"So... how long is this going to take." I pointed to all the stuff on the table with my chin.

Levy shook her head, still concentrating on mixing the ingredients. "The actual making of the potion shouldn't take very long," She was waving the wooden spoon around. "but the memories might take a while. It won't come back all at once, it could take a couple hours, Give or take."

I nodded in understanding. "One thing I don't understand..."

"Shoot."

"How do I know it will give me the memories from that exact night?"

"It all depends on the amount of ingredients I put in and the actual spell itself. It was about nine weeks ago right?"

"Nine or ten."

"Then I will set it for 10 weeks, so anything you forgot between that time until now should come back to you." I looked at her in awe, I didn't understand how the hell she knew how to do all of this. I stood up and made my way into the kitchen to get a snack, Loki stood up as well and followed me.

"You sure you're ready for this?" I heard his say as we entered the room.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I gave a dry response as I searched the fridge, finding nothing I moved on to the pantry. I felt his hand gently touch my shoulder, I turned to see Loki giving me a smile, an actual smile and not one of his smirks.

"Better sooner than later right?" I gave a tired smile.

He huffed. "Whoever this guy is, I'm going to punch him."

"Go for it."

"Lu! Its ready!" Truth be told I was scared shit less but I put in a brave face and looked Loki dead in the eye.

"Let's do this."

* * *

"So I just have to drink this?" I held up a vial full of red, clear liquid. How all that powder and stuff turned into this, no idea but its called magic for a reason.

"Pretty much! I made it taste like strawberries so you'll be fine." I nodded and took a sniff, it really did smell like a strawberry. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well, here goes nothing." I lifted the vial to my lips and drank it all in one go. I grimaced a little at how sour it was.

"It should start working immediately," She turned a couple pages from a book in her hand. "Your memories will be coming back in the order of present to past, so if you forgot something today than it will come back quicker that something from ten weeks ago. Understand?"

"Um," My eyebrows came together in confusion . "I think so. First memories will be recent while the last ones will be from a while ago." Thumbs up.

She returned my thumbs up. "You got it Lu!"

"Remember anything yet?" Gray asked. I shook my head in no.

"If there isn't anything you've forgotten then it will skip, I guess you can say."

"Skip?" Loki crossed his arms.

Levy nodded at his question. "Like fast forward? I'm not sure how to word it, if nothing recent has been forgotten then it will go straight to the past." I gasped all of a sudden at a memory that came back to me.

"Elfman..." I whispered.

"Elfman?" Loki started cracking his fingers.

"THAT BIG OAF OWES ME MONEY! I knew I forgot something!" I stomped my foot.

"Okaay then, Lucy how long ago was that?" Levy had a notepad and a pen at the ready.

"3 weeks ago."

Loki sighed. "This could take a while."

* * *

**I don't have my laptop right now since my sister has been using it so typing this has been a pain. I'm using a nook and its so annoying so if there's any typos, that's why. I just realized that the format might be different. Great. Im going to post this now and if it looks odd I'll just fix it with a computer tomorow. It is 1:35 in the morning, Insomnia sucks yay. School is going to start soon yaaay. °_° **

**If this is wrong I'll fix it don't worry.**

**Deuces.**

**Mira G.~**


	11. Clearing things up

**Just answering some questions people have asked.**

* * *

**Why is the father issue not resolved yet? / Why is it taking so long?**

_Because I like to drag things, sue me. It'll be solved soon though.  
_

* * *

**Why isnt it listed as a Nalu fanfic?**

_Because in the beginning I put __**possible **__Nalu, that i wasn't sure yet, and my views have changed since the first chapter so it might be the Nalu or it might be something else you guys will find out soon enough and when its all out in the open i will change the tag and pairing if I decide for it to be a pairing. _

* * *

**How long will I take to update?_  
_**

_Well uh, the thing is... I haven't even started the next one so i don't even know. I mostly only do it when the mood strikes or when I have an idea, and right now I've been crazy busy with personal stuff so we'll see._

* * *

**Why am I writing Loki instead of Loke?**

_I cleared this up a while back but deleted it, its because I like the way Loki looks, again sue me. I'm too lazy to change every chapter so whatever._

* * *

**What does Mira G. stand for?**

_It's my name, Mira is my nickname and G is another name. Don't question it, just roll with it._

* * *

**Est ce que c'est vraiment lui le père ?**  
** Qu'est ce va dire la guilde ?**  
** Natsu et Juvia comment vont ils y prendre ?**

_From my year learning french I can understand the majority of this. Is he really the father? Wait and see. _

* * *

**Qu'est ce va dire la guilde ?**_What are they going to tell the guild? Ill put it as soon as I know myself but again, wait._

* * *

**Natsu et Juvia comment vont ils y prendre ?**_Im assuming the last one is asking how Natsu and Juvia are going to react, since prendre sounds like the spanish word aprender which means to learn, the answer to all of these questions is pretty much just to wait and see. Spanish is my second language since I speak it in my household half of the time so it's easy to understand french since its like a combo of english and spanish.  
_

* * *

This is pretty much the majority of the questions people have sent me and some from the reviews, not many but I'd still rather answer them publicly so that anyone who has these same questions will understand. When I do the next chapter I'll delete this update and add it to the bottom of the chapter and ill continue to add more questions as they come along so feel free to ask away.

That's it for now.

Deuces.

Mira G.~


	12. Chapter 11

**I am too lazy to type out the last thing so just do me a favor and go back and read it please and thank you :)**

* * *

Levy decided to stay at my house for the time being incase something went wrong with the spell. Loki was in his bed and Gray went home.

It's 3:47 AM and so far I have remember things from up to 7 weeks ago, give or take, so it should be coming back to me any minute now. To distract me until the memory came I figured I would continue with one of my stories.

I was chewing my pencil as another memory hit me: Levy borrowed a headband. Nope. Not what I was hoping for but almost. She borrowed it a couple days after the party.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I wasn't getting much writing done so I might as well go to sleep.

As I got ready for bed I let my mind wander to what would happen if and when I go public with the pregnancy. Obviously everyone would understand but there would be questions; questions I don't know how to answer.

I laid on my back staring at the ceiling and ran through the list of nearly every male wizard in the guild: Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Laxus, Gajeel, Freed, Bickslow, Droy, Jet, Alzack, Mest, Max, Nab, Reedus, Vijeeter, Warren, and Loki.

If you remove the ones that I haven't seen, are highly unlikely, or impossible then it would be narrowed down to Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Laxus, Gajeel, Freed, Bickslow, Mest and Loki.

Natsu? Maybe.

Gray? Not sure but maybe although Julia would kill me.

Elfman? Mavis I hope not but he's obsessed with Ever so scratch.

Laxus? Hope not either.

Gajeel? No, he wasn't there and I wouldn't want to do that to Levy so scratch him out.

Freed? He wouldn't do that, he would probably feel guilty for betraying Laxus. Scratch.

Bickslow? Yeah no. Scratch.

Mest/Doranbolt or whatever? Naah. Scratch.

Loki? Yeah he wishes. Literally, but I don't thing that possible so scratch.

So then that leaves Natsu, Gray, and Laxus.

I'd hate to admit it but the chances are down to two, excluding Gray for obvious reasons, and those two aren't very promising.

* * *

It was 9:30 AM and everyone was at my house and seated in my livingroom, everyone being Loki, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Lily, Levy, Wendy and Carla. Both Carla and Panther Lily were let in on the secret since Wendy and Gajeel didn't want to hide anything from them. The memory hasn't shown itself yet but I know it will come any minute now.

It was officially down to just Natsu, I explained to the group about my suspicions and asked about Laxus but Erza said that Laxus left early with the Thunder Legion in tow.

"Soo..." I fidgeted, "Anyone have any ideas on how to break it to Natsu? Y'know, if it's actually him?"

"I think it would be best if we take him out of town." Carla, in her human form, suggested.

"Yeah!" Wendy agreed. "It would be safer if we took him to the field."

"That's a good idea." Erza with her ever present cake. "That way he wouldn't destroy the guild nor would he harm anyone in Magnolia."

Gray, who was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, scoffed. "Sure he wouldn't hurt anyone, except for maybe us!"

"I still think it would be a good idea." Levy liked the plan and Gajeel of course agreed with her.

Panther Lily sided with Gajeel and Loki shrugged.

"It also gives me more freedom to split his thick skull in half."

_Well that explains why we went on the weapon shopping spree a while ago._

"Okaay then!" I clapped my hands together. "I guess we'll take him to the field. As soon as I know for sure whether or not it's him I'll tell him to meet us at the field and-" I was interrupted by a knock on my door.

"Finally!" I got up and made my way to door. "It's probably the pizza guy!" I hurried and opened the door. "I'm starvi-"

It wasn't the pizza guy. It was Natsu and Happy.

* * *

_Shit._

"Heey guys.." I said slowly. "What's up?" I gave a nervous smile.

Natsu and Happy looked past me and saw that everyone was here.

"Lucy...?" Natsu had his eyebrows scrunched up.

Happy noticed that both Carla and Panther Lily were present.

"What are you guys doing here?" I maintained my smile.

"Well... we were walking by and I could smell that everyone was here." He looked at Happy. "So we wanted to see what was going on.

"Oh uh." I started rubbing my nails together, a nervous habit I picked up. "Well you see... we just-" I stopped.

.

The memory.

It chose this exact moment to surface.

.

**"You alright?" I could hear Natsu ask.**

_You alright? _Those words echoed in my head, they struck a chord in the memory.

.

_Natsu entered my room through the window and saw me sitting on my bed, wondering how I got here._

_"You alright Lucy?" He slurred. He had had one too many fire whiskeys. I could relate, minus the fire._

_"Maaaybe?" I said in the form of a question. Natsu got in my bed face first and hugged my pillow._

**"Lucy?"**

_"Lucy." He mumbled._

_I turned to look at him and was surprised at how adorable he looked cuddling with my pillow. "Yeah?" I asked slowly._

_"Your bed is comfy." He sighed happily and flipped onto his back._

_"I need to get a bed like this." He smiled and I stared at him for a good second._

_"Natsu," I said dreamily. "you're really cute."_

_He looked surprised at that and gave me a goofy smile. "Betcha wish you could get with me huh?" _

_Okaay wasn't expecting that._

_I would have called him out on it but in my drunk, dreamy state I couldn't bring myself to care._

_I laid down facing him and started messing with his hair. _

_"What are you doing?" He said sleepily with his eyes closed._

_"Wishing I could get with you." I responded without thinking._

_He opened his eyes and looked at me._

_"Okay."_

_And I threw myself at him._

_._

_._

I looked at Natsu, who was confused as to why I dazed out, and said the first thing that came to mind in a disbelieving tone.

"I fucking threw myself at you."

* * *

**Okaay I actually didn't know who I wanted the father so those lists in the beginning was actually me deciding and I narrowed it down. I was going to add in Sting and Rogue but I figured I could add that in another fanfic if I chose to make another one. Although I highly doubt that would come anytime soon. **

**I should have revealed it sooner but I'm a procrastinator.**

**It's been so long I actually had to go back and read my story and let me just say, I was funny as hell in this story. But it's been a while and my writing isn't that good at the moment, it lacked that umf but, you work with whatchu got. **

**I'm going to try to continue my COD fic after I post this chapter and try to go back and forth. **

**Nah who am I kidding I don't have the endurance for that. But i'll try. Okaay who actually reads this? **

**Anyway.**

**Deuces.**

**Mira**


	13. Chapter 12

**(_Read the bottom at the end and you'll understand)_**

**Cause i'm just a teenage dirtbag baaaabyy is stuck in my head.**

**Je manque mon classe française. ? Je ne sais pas if that's how you write it but yeah. **

**J'ai ecrit le chapitre douze. De rien. :)**

**Escribi el capitulo doze, de nada. :)**

* * *

_I looked at Natsu, who was confused as to why I dazed out, and said the first thing that came to mind in a disbelieving tone._

_"I fucking threw myself at you."_

* * *

_Shit_

_Shit_

_Shit_

He and Happy looked at me like I finally lost my marbles. Which in a way, I guess I have.

"Wait _what_?"

I sighed and looked back at everyone. _Looks like it's time._

"We were just about to ask you to meet us at the field."

I heard a chair scrape behind me and saw Erza force a calm face.

"Yes." She grabbed her sword. "Let us go _Natsu._" As she passed him she grabbed his ear and dragged him along.

"We have_ much_ to discuss." You could hear Natsu complaining and Happy trying to help him as Erza took him away.

I drew in a deep breath and turned to my friends. They were all staring at me, unsure of what to say.

"Well," Gajeel leaned his elbow onto his knee, "_This_ is going to be fun." and smirked.

Levy elbowed him.

* * *

I dragged my feet the entire way to the field.

_This isn't how I wanted it to go._

Everyone walked ahead while Loki and Gray were gave me little pep talks but I just zoned out.

_ Not helping._

After a while I heard Gray sigh. "Not gunna lie Luce." I turned. "I feel kinda at fault."

I frowned. _Well that was unexpected._

"Why would you feel that?" I was completely confused as to why he would think that.

"I should have stayed with you after I took you home." He was shirtless again, he looked down with his hands in his pockets and kicked a rock. "If I would have stayed, then that fireball wouldn't have taken advantage of you and you wouldn't be in this mess."

I turned to Loki who shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"He's being a sourpuss."

_So this is why he's been acting weird. _

I sighed and turned back to Gray.

"Gray," I looked him in the eyes and shook my head "It is _not _your fault."

He tilted his head in a 'Are you freaking kidding me' look.

"Don't give me that shit!" I slapped his shoulder.

He hung his head. "Luce-"

"No!" I cut him off. "Don't _'Luce'_ me! You are not at fault and you want to know _why?_"

He shook his head in confusion.

"Because _my,"_ I pointed at myself,_ "_dumb ass _threw _itself at _him!_" I pointed to the general direction of the field.

His eyebrows were raised in shock and now he gave me an 'Oh shit' face

"Yeah!" I nodded my head with wide eyes._ "_My exact reaction."

"Well I can't say i'm completely surprised but..."

I was this close to slapping him again when Loki interrupted us.

"Well if you two kids are done!" Loki wrapped his arms around our shoulders. "It's show time!"

That was when I realized we had arrived. Erza had Natsu on the ground with her left foot on his head, grinding his face into the soil and her arms crossed. Happy was flying around them in a worried state.

"Finally!" She gave him one last push and went with Gajeel.

Gajeel rubbed both hands together and took a seat on the ground with a big smile then took out popcorn which he then shared with Erza. I looked around and saw that Wendy, Levy, Panther Lily, Carla, Gray, Loki walked away to watch from a distance, leaving me.

"Good luck!"

_Some friends.._

Happy helped Natsu manage to remove his face from the dirt, he stood up and brushing at his clothes. "Anyone wanna explain what the _hell _is going on here!?"

_C'mon Lucy, you can do this._

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

_Calmly explain the situation then gently peel off the band-aid! Nothing fancy._

I looked at Natsu who was staring at me, waiting for an explanation. Happy right next to him.

Gajeel chuckled and put a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

I took a deep breath, opened my mouth and-

"I'm pregnant!" -blurted out the stupidest-

"And you're the father!" -fucking explanation.

_Lucy,_

_That wasn't gently peeling off the band-aid._

_That was yanking it off._

_You are an idiot._

* * *

The field was quiet. Everyone was cringing.

I was going to ease into it like putting a toe into the pool but nooo I just dove right in. I was cringing too, my eyes were closed, I didn't want to look but I knew I had to. I slowly opened one eye.

Natsu's face was of pure shock. I could see all the different expressions on his face. Shock, confusion, disbelief, more confusion. He didn't look angry.

His mouth was opening and closing rapidly like a fish out of water. I forgot about Happy until he yelled and broke the silence.

"Say _WHAT_?" The cats face was frozen in shock at Natsu. He was standing next to Natsu, looking up at him.

"You're a dad and you didn't _tell _me?" He started crying. "Natsu I thought we were _friends_!"

Natsu looked at him a little panicked. "Woah there Happy! Calm down!" He waved his hands frantically trying to calm the cat.

"I didn't know either, this is the first I've heard of it!" Happy calmed down a little and rubbed his eyes. All of us were watching the two in silence, letting their heads wrap around it.

"So you didn't know Lucy was pregnant?" The cat was still sniffling.

"Well," Natsu scratched his head. "not really, I mean I had a dream that I found out she was."

"Oh yeah that wasn't a dream." Loki being ever so helpful. "That actually happened but we knocked you out and made you think it was."

"Oh... Wait _what?!_" Loki smiled and gave him two thumbs up.

Natsu went quiet for a minute.

"So... i'm the father?" He talked slowly.

"Yes." I spoke really quietly.

We all watched him closely, he looked calm, staring at the ground but we were waiting to see if he'd snap.

"And you're one hundred percent sure?" He would nod with every question.

"Yes." In nodded along with him.

"But," He frowned and shook his head. "When exactly...?"

We heard metal clink and turned to see Erza being held back by Gray and Wendy.

"_Dude_," Gray shook his head at Natsu. "Trust me, that was the _wrong_ thing to say in her presence." He nodded in Erza's direction.

Natsu looked a little frightened now.

"Okay!" I put my hands up and started talking fast. "Long story short: We got drunk at the guild party a couple months ago, _very _drunk. I went home, you came by and-

"_And wham, bam, thank you ma'am_." Gajeel, of course.

"_Seriously_?" Lily.

"_Thank you, _Gajeel!" I gave him the stink eye.

Sigh "But yeah, pretty much."

"Well shit," Natsu shook his head and looked down. "so that wasn't a dream..."

I blushed. "You uh, thought you dreamed it?"

He blushed as well and looked anywhere but me.

_He's taking this better than we thought._

"So what now?" He asked.

I opened my mouth to respond but was cut off.

"Now," Erza came up to us and slammed her hand onto Natsu's shoulder. "we tell the guild and then we can discuss what you do _after_." Levy came and put her hand on my shoulder then looked me in the eye. "I think it's high time they knew what was going on, don't you?"

I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Alright let's go."

* * *

We all made our way to the guild. Gajeel, Erza, and Natsu were in the lead. Erza was dragging him by the ear again and Gajeel was teasing him.

Panther Lily, Carla, Happy, Loki, and Gray were in the middle while Wendy and Levy were in the back with me.

"Ooh! I could ask Laki to help me make the crib since she uses wood-make magic!" Levy clapped her hands.

"Or why don't we ask Reedus to paint one?" Wendy suggested. They were both already making plans for the baby.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Levy was confused.

"Well, you don't have to plan for the baby's room you know."

"Of course I do! I _am _going to be this baby's _god_mother! I need to help with these types of decisions!" Levy was giving me her 'duh' look.

I was going to ask when being a godmother meant she had to furnish the room when I heard a loud, booming voice from the front of the group.

"_DI__D YOU SAY GODMOTHER? I BELIEVE THAT IS MY JOB!" _The ground shook a little as Erza abandoned her Natsu dragging and came towards us.

"Great..." I did not want to deal with this.

Since Levy and Erza shared the job of being the godmother they started talking about how to decorate the baby's room and Wendy joined them.

"Yo Bunny girl!" Gajeel was still in the front, he was smiling and giving a complaining Natsu a nuggy. "I was just telling ol' fire breath here that I call being the godfather!"

"That means that both you and Levy would be the godparents because you _looooooove _her!" Happy had his paw to his mouth and was trying not to laugh.

"SHUT IT CAT!" Gajeel raised his fist at Happy.

"Hey that's not fair! I get to be the godfather!" A very upset Loki removed his tie then handed it to Gray. "You wanna fight for it tin can?"

Gajeel dumped Natsu on the ground and lifted his arms, palms up, then curled in his fingers twice. "Bring it on ya cowardly lion!"

While those two fought Natsu got up. "Who the hell said I wanted you idiots to be the god-dad!" And he joined in the fight.

"Oh the irony." Gray gave me Loki's tie.

"At least he's taking it well, I think it finally sunk in."

"That's true." Gray nodded. "He could have ran the other way as fast as possible."

I folded the tie over arm. "Yeah but I think he's just excited about training a kid to be like him."

"It won't be that bad!" Gray laughed. "I mean look at how Happy turned out!" We looked to the cat in question and saw him with a fish in his mouth and cheering Natsu on by mimicking the punches he wanted Natsu to give.

.

.

.

"We are so doomed." We said at the same time.

* * *

By the time we got to the guild, Natsu was head over heels over the baby so he burst right in and yelled, "_I'M GUNNA BE A DAD!_" with both arms in the air and a stupid grin.

To say the guild took it calmly would be a lie. They went wild. Everyone was asking questions, Master Makarov fainted, and by the time he came back around Natsu was saying that I was the mother... he fainted again.

Everyone was happy that the next Fairy Tail generation was expanding. Elfman started crying and was screaming about how Natsu was a "Real Man!" while Mira was calling dibs on being the babysitter.

They were more surprised over the fact that I was actually pregnant than over who the father was, which really confused the shit out of me.

_Was I such a prude?_

* * *

**_Technically _this chapter isn't done but I'm in my senior year and senioritis is hitting hard. My classes are really slack with only 2 core classes (not including math bc i'm getting rid of it since I have all my credits). College stresses me out. Don't look forward to all the paperwork.**

**But i'm posting this bc I haven't written and this is what I had saved so it's better than nothing. I don't know when I'll write again but you'll get the email as soon as I do. :)**

**Oh and I didn't proof read so if there's a mistake let me know merci beaucoup. **

**Deuces.**

**Mira G.**


End file.
